Let It Rock
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: Death's Apprentice and Luring Souls, two different bands, one tour bus, 6 months together. Romance? Of course! rated T for SUPER STRONG language! I don't own any of the songs or characters! In need for a better tittle!
1. Chapter 1

**_I have read a story like this and they haven't updated in FOREVER! so this is not exactly a play-off of the story, I just wanted to do my own version of this idea. Another KidXMaka band story... don't go haten! btw the story I want to be updated is Music, Concerts, and Drama check it out!  
_**

Let It Rock

_Death's Apprentice _

I breathed in and out before turning towards the audience. This is our chance at going big time. My name is Death the Kid, but people call be Kid for short. I am lead pianist, second guitar and singer for my band Death's Apprentice. My band mates are Soul; lead singer and guitarist, Blackstar; drummer and background singer, and Chrona; bass guitar. We decided to become a band after middle school. Soul, who is defiantly my best friend in this band, thought it would be a great idea to get girls. We gathered our group of friends and here we are. Standing in front of a large audience in Madison Square Garden about to preform our first song.

"Hey there." I hear Soul say. His guitar is slung behind his back as he greets the audience. We got here when we were discovered by a friend of my Father's; Stein. From there we have been going to gigs almost every night. Now we are in a competition to go on tour with one other band. If we win we would spend 6 months on the road travelling and doing concerts beyond our hopes and dreams. I set up quickly and got ready for our first song.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,_  
_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,_

Soul began to sang. I added affects to the piano and Blackstar added a beat to the song. I sang the endings.

_And she's an actress (actress),_  
_But she ain't got no need._  
_Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._

Soul then stepped back from the mike and I got my chance to sing. I leaned in to the mic, very nervous on how I was going to preform.

_Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,_  
_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,_  
_Tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,_

This is when Soul and Blackstar joined in since I don't like to swear so they continued to sing with me through the chorus.

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._  
_  
__She wants to touch me (Woah),_  
_She wants to love me (Woah),_  
_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_  
_Don't trust a whore,_  
_Never trust a whore,_  
_Won't trust a whore,_  
_Don't trust me._

Soul walked back up to the mic and grabbed it. He walked to the end of the stage and gave the screaming girls high fives.

_X's on the back of your hands,_  
_Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands._  
_And the setlist (setlist),_  
_You stole off the stage,_  
_Had red and purple lipstick all over the page._

Soul kissed a girl before backing up and letting me sing the song.

_Bruises cover your arms,_  
_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm._  
_And the best is (best is),_  
_No one knows who you are,_  
_Just another girl alone at the bar._

Everyone joined in as the chorus restarted.

___She wants to touch me (Woah),_  
_She wants to love me (Woah),_  
_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_  
_Don't trust a whore,_  
_Never trust a whore,_  
_Won't trust a whore,_  
_Don't trust me._

Blackstar dropped his drumsticks and began to clap with us as we sung this part of the song.

_Shush girl, shut your lips,_  
_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._  
_I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,_  
_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._  
_I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,_  
_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_Woah, woah, woah..._

___She wants to touch me (Woah),_  
_She wants to love me (Woah),_  
_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_  
_Don't trust a whore,_  
_Never trust a whore,_  
_Won't trust a whore,_  
_Don't trust me._

We ended our song to a round of applause and screams from fangirls. Soul showed off his signature grin, Chrona waved slightly, Blackstar was standing on his drums, laughing, and I gave a couple of head nods. I don't really like to show to much affection like the other guys. I guess that makes me the mysterious one of the group. Well, that's what Stein says.

I groaned inwardly when I knew what song was coming next. This song is dedicated to Soul's ex-girlfriend whom none of us meet. Soul had gotten drunk, dragged the rest of us with him and when I woke up the next morning told me I was a genius for coming up with this song. So now when they need a good rap song they come to me... when I'm drunk... perfect.

Soul laughed then began to sing... or in this case rap.

_I don't see how you can hate from outside of the club_  
_You can't even get in_  
_Hahaha, leggo_

_Yellow model chick_  
_Yellow bottle sipping_  
_Yellow Lamborghini_  
_Yellow top missing_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_That shit look like a toupee_  
_I get what you get in 10 years, in two days_  
_Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J_  
_If you get what I get, what would you say?_  
_She wax it all off, _  
_And them suicide doors, Hari Kari_

_Look at me now, look at me now_  
_Oh, I'm getting paper_  
_Look at me now_  
_Oh, look at me now_  
_Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker_

_Lil nigga bigger than gorilla_  
_'Cause I'm killing every nigga that come try to be on my shit_  
_Better cuff your chick if you with her, I can get her_  
_And she accidentally slip and fall on my dick_  
_Oops I said on my dick_  
_I ain't really mean to say on my dick_  
_But since we talking about my dick_  
_All of you haters say hi to it_  
_I'm done_

When Soul mentioned his dick his swerved his hips a little causing all of the girls to scream. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and grabbed a mic. I walked up to Soul and wrapped my arm around his shoulder

___Hell Soully_  
_Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling_  
_When you're doing that thing over there homie_  
_Ahahahah_  
_Let's go!_  
_'Cause I'm feeling like I'm running_  
_And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away_  
_Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop_  
_'Cause you know I gotta win everyday, day_  
_Go!_  
_See they really really wanna pop me_  
_Just know that you will never flop me_  
_And I know that I can be a little cocky_  
_Ohhh_  
_You ain't never gonna stop me_  
_Every time I come a nigga gotta set it, then I gotta go, and then I gotta get it_  
_Then I gotta blow, and then I gotta shut out any little thing that nigga think that he be doing_  
_'Cause it doesn't matter, 'cause I'm gonna dadadada_  
_Then I'm gonna murder every thing and anything a badaboom a badabing_  
_I gotta do a lot of things, to make it clearer to a couple niggas_  
_That I always win and then I gotta get it again, and again, and then again [breath]_  
_And I be doing it to death and now I move a little foul_  
_A nigga better call a ref, and everybody knows my style_  
_And niggas know that I'm the the best when it come to doing this_  
_And I be banging on my chest, and I bang in the east, and I'm banging in the west_  
_And I come to give you more and I will never give you less_  
_You will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press_  
_Do you really wanna know what's next? Let's go_  
_See the way we on it and we all up in the race and you know_  
_We gotta go, now try to keep up with the pace_  
_And we struggle and I hustle and I set it and I get it_  
_And we always gotta do it take it to another place_  
_Gotta taste it and I gotta grab it_  
_And I gotta cut all through this traffic_  
_Just to be at the top of the throne_  
_Better know I gotta have it, have it_

I spit that out in about 50 seconds. Soul said it was the only gift my father gave me. My father taught me how to speak quickly and fluently so when I had to meet his business partners I would be able to come up with a quick witty comback... I guess it helped. Soul regained the mic and sung the chorus.

_Look at me now, look at me now_  
_Oh, I'm getting paper_  
_Look at me now_  
_Oh, look at me now_  
_Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker_

This was when Blackstar got up on top of his drums when Soul tossed him a mic.

_Man fuck these bitch ass niggas, how y'all doin'?_  
_I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges_  
_I don't eat sushi, I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution_  
_Got a bitch that play in movies in my Jacuzzi, pussy juicy I_

Blackstar jumped of his drums and walked to the front of the stage. I took over completely with piano, changing the settings ever couple of seconds.

_never gave a fuck about a hater, got money on my radar_  
_Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with an elevator_  
_You niggas ain't eatin', fuck it, tell a waiter_  
_Marley said, "Shoot 'em", and I said, "Okay"_  
_If you on that bullshit then I'm like olay_  
_I don't care what you say, so don't even speak_  
_Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil_  
_That's word to my flag, and my flag red_  
_I'm out of my head, bitch I'm outta my mind, from the bottom I climb_  
_You ain't hotter than mine, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying_  
_What's poppin' Slime? Nothin' five, and if they trippin' fuck 'em five_  
_I ain't got no time to shuck and jive, these niggas as sweet as pumpkin pie_  
_Ciroc and sprite on a private flight,_  
_Bitch I've been tight since "Guiding light",_  
_And my pockets right, and my diamonds white_  
_And my momma's nice and my daddy's dead_  
_You faggots scared 'cause I'm too wild, been here for a while_  
_I was like fuck trial I puts it down_  
_I'm so Young Money, if you got eyes look at me now, bitch_

Blackstar dropped the mic when he was done. The audience applauded as we walked off stage. I began to walk to the bathroom.

"Where you goin' Kid!" I heard Blackstar scream.

"To go and wash my mouth!" I yelled back before entering the bathroom.

"Figures. If he weren't so uptight with swearing he could seriously kick some rapping ass." Soul shrugged his shoulders as he went to watch the next band.

* * *

"EVERYBODY MAKE SOME NOISE!" The announcer said when he ran on stage; envelope in hand. "ARE YOU READY TO KNOW WHO OUR WINNER IS!" He was meet by applause. He laughed again. "Well that's great. Ok everyone please I would like to invite Death's Apprentice to the stage as well as BAMF to the stage!" He screamed. I calmly walked on stage with my band mates. People were screaming our names as well as the names from the other band.

"One of these bands are your first winner. That winner will be announced tomorrow when we announce our other winner band!" The audience booed, but the announcer held up his hands. "No hatin' in here! Okay so tomorrow we will have our other bands play and we will announce our winners tomorrow! Good night New York!" He screamed before the lights went out and we were escorted back to our hotels by our manager.

"That was great guys!" Stein said. "Now I want you to socialize tomorrow meet up with the other bands, it's always good to have allies in the music industry!" He said pointing specifically to Chrona and I.

"Fine." I sighed. Stein then turned to Blackstar.

"Blackstar don't break anything." He then turned to Soul. "I don't want to see you half way down some girls pants. Good night!" He said before rolling out of our room on a chair.

**Don't own any of the music!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, I'm back! Ok i will do this in honor of a reviewer... so yeah this is for you Sakura1221!**

_You're Gonna Go Far, Kids_

So here I am book in hand walking backstage... lost. Just perfect! How will I ever be able to become a a famous band singer if I can't even find my way to my dressing room? I sighed again as I turned another corner and realized I've been there. I groaned and turned around only to be knocked down.

"Oh my, please forgive me I'm so sorry." I heard a male voice say which seemed to be coming from on top of me.

"It's fine." I said. I finally looked up to see the male I bumped into and had to hold in my gasp. I hate to admit it, but he was kind of... completely hot. It didn't help with the fact that I was blushing like made. He stood up and gave me his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly after helping me up. I nodded and he sighed with relief. "I'm glad to see you're okay. I'm Death the Kid, but please call me Kid." He said. I smiled.

"I'm Maka, but please call me Maka." I said shaking his hand.

"A lovely name." He said back causing a slight blush to spread over my checks. Okay, I couldn't help it his golden eyes were amazing. He looked almost cat-like, agile, actually intelligent. He looked down at the ground and went to pick up the book I had dropped. "To Kill A Mockingbird(*1*), I haven't gotten the chance to read this yet. How is it?" He asked handing me back the book.

"Oh, I adore it so far. It's a little bit of a disturbing story, but I can't help but adore it." Maka said looking down at the said book. "You should give it a try, it's a worth while read." Kid nodded his head. He was about to say something when another voice cut him off.

"Hey Maka, where the hell have you been oh..." Liz, our bands second singer and main guitarist said as she turned the corner and spotted me... with Kid. "Who's this? Flirting before the competition I see." I blushed slightly and looked to Kid who also blushed.

"Liz that's not what's-"

"Wait a minute!" I was cut off again by Liz. "You're from Death's Apprentice! Your the really fast rapper and pianist." Liz said poking his shoulder. "Maka you scored big time."

"Liz, please stop talking. We were having a conversation about my current read nothing more. Plus, you know I can't flirt."

"Umm, actually you should consider flirting, with your eyes I know a lot of guys that would consider that 'hot'." He said adding quotation marks causing me to blush and Liz to laugh.

"Umm, thanks." Now it was his turn to blush, I guess it was because he realized he had said something about me being cute, but I don't think I'm that pretty. My other band mates, in my opinion, have a much better sex appeal than I do.

"So you two are in a band for this competition?" Kid asked quickly changing subjects.

"Yup, I'm Liz guitarist and this sexy little beast." Liz said pointing to me, causing me to blush. "Is our main singer and second guitar. Wait 'till you hear her sing... and more." I blushed harder, knowing where Liz was going. I was thankful though that Kid didn't understand what she was talking about.(*2*)

"Well, I wish you all luck and hope to see you on stage with us by the end of this." Kid said nodding towards Liz and Maka. "It was lovely meeting you girls and here." Kid have me a piece of paper. "In case you have any more book suggestions." Kid smiled at her and walked away. When he turned the corner Liz jumped at me and snatched the note.

"GIRL YOU GOT ALL DIGITS!" Liz screamed in a whisper.

"And?" I asked trying to hide my excitement.

"Did you see him yesterday, he didn't smile at the screaming fans, but he smiled at you!" She poked me in the stomach. "Come one, we got to get going."

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV-**

"I give you... LURING SOULS!" The announcer screamed. The next band that came out caught Kid's eye. Kid jumped slightly in his seat next to Soul when he saw the girl that came out.

"Maka...?" Kid said more to himself, but Soul heard.

"Stein told me not to get into some girl's pants... yet here you are saying some unknown girls name. Who is Maka?" Kid blushed slightly when he heard Soul speak. Now everyone was looking at him, well everyone from their band. Before he could speak Maka spoke.

"Hi everyone, I'm Maka. That's Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. We are Luring Souls!" Kid hung his head.

"Damn Kid, I'm proud of you." Soul said hitting his back. Before Kid could say anything the band started playing and Maka began to sing.

_I feel happy, I feel sad  
I feel like running through the walls  
__I'm over joyed, I'm undecided  
I don't know who I am_

She grabbed the mic off of the stand and started to run up and down the stage high-fiving fans as she went.

_Well, Maybe I'm not perfect  
__At least I'm working on it  
__16 is like the worst idea I have ever had  
It's too much pain  
__It's too much freedom  
__What should I do with this?  
__it's not the way you plan it  
__It's how you make it happen  
__Yeah, it's how you make it happen_

Kid hadn't realized it but he was nodding his head to the beat of the song, he had to admit he liked it. He knew everyone else in his band liked it as well since they were tapping along with it too. I looked over at Soul who gave me a thumbs up.

_It's such a cold cold world (hello cold world)  
A__nd I can't get out  
__So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have  
__It's such a cold cold world (hello cold world)  
__And it's got me down  
__But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around  
__Hello cold world  
__(oh woah oh oh oh woah ohh)_

During the oh oh's Maka began to flip over her own hands to the center of the stage causing the audience to scream and cheer louder. Blackstar kept on complaining that she was going to become a bigger star than him.

_Girls and boys keep lining up to see if they can measure up  
__And they look good and they feel wild but it will never be enough  
You say you're really hurting, at least you're feeling something,  
We can hope and we can pray that everything will work out fine,  
But you can't just stay down on your knees  
The revolution is outside  
You wanna make a difference, get out and go and get it  
Woah, get out and go and get it  
_

Maka screamed to the audience for them to sing along so, they did.

_It's such a cold cold world (hello cold world)  
__And I can't get out  
So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have  
It's such a cold cold world (hello cold world)  
And it's got me down  
But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around  
Hello cold world_

Maka began to bounce around and brought the mic over to Liz and Patty who began to sing with her.

_(oh oh woah woah ohhh ah)Don't need my eyes open wide,  
(oh oh woah woah ohh ah)I just wanna feel something_

During the guitar solo she went back to high-fiving the crowd before finishing the song.

_It's such a cold cold world (hello cold world)  
And I can't get out  
So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have  
It's such a cold cold world (hello cold world)And it's got me down,  
But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around  
spins around  
(oh woah woah ohh)Hello cold world  
(oh oh woah woah ohh)Hello cold world._

She ended the song waving to the audience taking a bow before hitting her fist down as the next song started. Liz slammed down on her guitar and it began.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide_  
_You have made it harder just to go on_  
_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

She put her hand to her heart before singing the chorus jumping up and down enthusiastically when she sang.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

She grabbed the guitar from Liz and began to jam out and Liz began to sing.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here_  
_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here_  
_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn_  
_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

Liz walked over to Maka and they sang together before trading again as Maka took over.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

Maka made hand movements as if to invite the audience onto the stage. When she said the second to me she noticed Kid and winked. Soul began to burst out laughing.

_Hey, make your way to me, to me_  
_And I'll always be just so inviting_  
_If I ever start to think straight_  
_This heart will start a riot in me_  
_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
__Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

Everyone in the band sang the next line.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

The song ended and Maka bowed again waving her hand around at the audience. She then looked at Kid's band and looked at Liz. Liz saw them too and together their entire band blew a kiss, winked and waved. The boys couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"What was that for?" Kid asked when all the bands were finished. He saw Maka, in a cute plaid skirt and pigtails, talking to her band.

"Well, I thought it was cute." Liz said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"You looked like you were having fun up there, so we decided to entertain you." Maka said poking Kid in the stomach.

"Wow Kid, who knew you'd get that." Soul said.

"HEY YOU MAKA CHICK! I AM THE BIGGEST STAR THERE-"

"Makaaaaa... CHOP!" Maka slammed her book down on Blackstar's head causing him to K.O. Soul, Liz and Patty burst out laughing while Stein smirked. Tsubaki ran over to help assist Blackstar and Kid looked over to Maka.

"I feel like I have to read that book now." He said smiling at her. She smiled back.

* * *

"HELLO NEW YORK!" The announcer screamed gaining the audiences attention. "I would like to call BAMF and Death's Apprentice back to the stage as well as Wonder Wall and Luring Souls!" Kid heard Maka and her band mates scream as they walked back to the stage. Kid tried to cover the smile that was sneaking onto his face.

"Now is decision time." The announcer said. "Although tonight is the night we choose or bands, i'll add a little more suspense shall I?" The announcer then walked over to the bands. "Luring Souls and Death's Apprentice please go to the left of the stage. BAMF and Wonder Walls go to the right." Maka looked at Kid who gave her a small smile that he knew only she could see. They stood next to each other waiting for the final out-come. Maka's hand inched towards Liz's. Liz grabbed her hand and the rest of the band locked hands. That's when Maka looked to Kid and stuck her hand out. He accepted and then his band, not holding hands though, gathered around.

"I will point to the winning bands." The announcer said raising both hands about his head he swayed back and forth until it landed on us. "LURING SOULS AND DEATH'S APPRENTICE!" He screamed causing the said bands to scream for joy. Kid didn't realize it until Maka hugged him. She let go quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that I was just-" Kid cut her off with a quick hug.

"Spur of the moment it's alright." Kid said smiling at her.

"Alright congrats guys, you're gonna go far kids." The announcer said nodding his head at the bands before walking off.

"You know..." Kid said once they all got off stage. "That would be an excellent song."(*3) Everyone started to laugh.

**1) Excellent book read it, but warning it's about racism and rape if you don't like don't read. BUT I STILL HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT!**

**2) I've got a dirty mind n if you don't that's great for you, if you don't get it and want to know the noise let's just say it's a turn on noise.**

**3) Hell's yes that song will be coming up **

Song: You're gonna go far, kid

_**ok so the back flip thing is when you bend back and kick your feet over your multiple times in a row... yeah...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(breathe) sooo I was just listening to Pandora and You're gonna go far kid came on so I said to myself it was time for an update... enjoy!"**

_Waking Up in Vegas_**  
**

"I can't believe what luck just occurred." Stein said to the two groups. "Well Luring Souls I am Death's Apprentices' manager and Ms. Mjolnir's old high school friend." Stein said winking at the pouting Marie.

"Stein." She said with annoyance in her voice. Liz couldn't help, but laugh her butt off at the scene being played in front of her. Liz was the only one to know what truly happened between Marie and Stein because she had snooped in Marie's journal once and had found some rated M stuff involving the two. Marie glared at Liz.

"Well, you all should know due to Kid completely ignoring my warning." Stein said glaring at Kid.

"What was that?" Kid asked confused. Stein had only told him to socialize.

"I told you, although it might have seemed only intended for Soul, not to be half way down some girl's pants." He said nodding towards Maka with a wink. Maka glared at Stein, blush evident on Kid and her face.

Liz continued to laugh.

"We just bumped into each other and started talking about books!" Kid and Maka tried to protest but he held up a scalpel to silence them.

"I'll introduce my band anyways." Stein said pointing to the band members as they said their names.

"Soul Eater." The albino one said giving the girls a wink.

"Ch-c-chr- Chrona." The one with uneven pink hair said.

"Death The Kid." Kid nodded his head to the band.

"And... Where's Blackstar?" Stein asked. That's when a blue haired boy standing on top of a bunch of musical equipment started to yell.

"I AM THE GOD BLACKSTAR! BOW-" Blackstar was cut off when _Artemis Fowl _landed between his eyes. He fell off of the musical equipment and feel to the floor unconscious. Tsubaki ran over to help him.

"A book... who knew?" Stein said looking at his scalpel disappointed. He put it back in his pocket.

"Well you know Ms. Mjolnir and I am Liz Thompson." Liz said bowing over dramatically and winking at Soul in the process. She then stood up and pointed over at Tsubaki. "The one healing your God from the concussion he will most likely receive is Tsubaki. WAVE HIGH TSUBAKI!" Liz yelled over to Tsubaki who waved back with a small hello.

"I'm Patty Thompson and giraffes are amazing!" She said holding up a peace sign. Everyone then turned their head to the easily recognizable Maka.

"Maka Albarn." She said bowing as if she were in Japan.

"Albarn... Are you related to Spirit?" He asked nudging the girl from his swivel chair. Yes. Swivel chair.

"Ugh." Stein smiled at her disappointed look.

"I'm assuming that's a yes. You must be his little baby girl. I remember waiting at the hospital for you to be born. I think I actually helped deliver you since your mother trusted me more than the doctor!" he said with a smile. Everyone grew pale.

"Awkward turtle makes weird babies..." She said to be continued by Patty.

"DR. EVIL COCONUT TURNS INTO A PALM TREE! AWKWARD HOT-DOG! BOOSH, BOOSH! MR. FLAGPOLE WAVES HELLO, GOODBYE! HIP SWIVEL!(*1*)" Patty ended the strange song by swiveling her hips. Liz sighed.

"Yeah, sorry you're gonna have to get used to that." Liz said. Everyone else seemed unfazed by Patty.

"You girls are strange." The now conscious Blackstar stated. Everyone face palmed at his outburst when Maka threw her book at him again.(*2*)

* * *

"Well I guess I'll see you in Vegas." Maka said smiling to Kid as he helped her with her luggage.

"Yeah I guess, unless we take a break from the car ride there." Kid said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah and I guess we could text each other." Maka said with a small smile. Kid nodded his head a small smile creeping onto his face. "I guess I'll text you soon?" Maka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you will, bye Maka." He said as he walked over to his tour bus when Soul burst out screaming.

"FREEDOM!" He started to fist pump as he danced in the middle of the street then composed himself muttering about how'uncool' that was.

"YES!" Liz then screamed running out after him. She then grabbed Kid and Soul and ran to the girls' tour bus.

"What's going on?" Maka asked when Liz dragged the two boys in and threw them on the couch.

"Tsubakki and Blackstar hit it off so Blackstar asked if Tsubaki could ride with them and Patty wanted to stay with Chrona so Patty and Tsubaki are on that bus and we get Soul and Kid!" Liz screamed fist-pumping.

"Well, that explains that." Kid said leaning into the couch with a sigh. That's when Ms. Mjolnir walked in with a grumpy looking face on. She also wore red cheeks that would rival Soul's eyes. Liz tried to hide her laughter.

"What's with her? She's been acting like that ever since she saw Stein." Maka said to Liz.

"Well you'd be P. to if the person that stole your ticket magically reappeared in your life and was going on tour with you for 6 months! Plus he delivered you! How awkward is that?" Liz asked. Soul had gotten the ticket reference first and burst out laughing. Kid grew pale and Maka looked at them both questioningly.

"I still don't get why she's so upset. What kind of ticket would be that important?" Maka asked quizzically. This cause Liz and Soul to burst out laughing and Kid to blush.

"The one that holds your virginity love." Soul said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She blushed when he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "One I think your going be be getting ride of soon..." He said winking at Kid who heard what Soul had just said.

"Maka...CHOP!" Maka screamed grabbing _A Tale Of Two Cities _and smacking it down on Soul's head.

"Such a shame, it was a good book." Kid said with a sigh. He went and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil then sat down by the table.

"Whatcha doin'" He heard Liz say as she sat at the end of the table.

"Writing a song." Liz nodded her head.

"MAKA YOU'RE EXPERTISE IS NEEDED!" Liz screamed right in his ear.

"What is it?" Maka asked as she got up and stood in front of Kid.

"Emo boy here is the song writer... create something together so we can sing it at our next gig. You know since we will be preforming together might as well get a song under our belts." Liz said with a wink as she left.

Maka looked down at Kid who had a slightly angered face. He was muttering to himself about how he was not emo. "Well she is right, so let's get this started." Maka sat down next to Kid grabbing her own pen and notepad. "I was actually thinking about writing a song for my group, mine is mostly written down for specifically my group, so we will have to start a new one." She said simply. Kid nodded his head.

"Sounds good. Do you have any idea's from previous songs, or did someone say something today that inspired you?" Kid asked. "For example when I heard the announcer say 'you're gonna go far, kids' I thought of a small tune for that." Kid said singing out the lyrics.

"Then maybe you could go on... you know... I got it! How about, with a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit'em right between the eyes, hit'em right between the eyes. When you walk away nothing more to say see them running running for grand prize?" She asked then scrunched up her nose. "That didn't sound good." She said then looked at kid who had written down her suggestion.

"No it did, we would just need to change the ending. Instead of grand prize we could say for their lives." Maka smiled at Kid.

"That actually seems pretty good." Maka said. "But that's for you guys, what we need now is a song for the both of us." Kid nodded and so the process began.

"If we could only get Kid drunk..." Soul said shaking his head back and forth. Liz and Soul had begun a game of spit, which he was losing at, when Kid and Maka began writing songs. "He came up with look at me now when he was drunk. That's one of our most known songs." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maka literally just bursts out song lyrics. I remember when we were walking in a car ride once to visit my aunt and she was reading Harry Potter and she grew a disgusted face and said 'God Voldemort! Who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars? Collect your jar of hearts and tearing life apart...' She then looked up and me and began to sing that only changing 'life' with love." Liz said rolling her eyes. "I wonder how she'd be if she were drunk." She and Soul then meet eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Soul asked Liz who raised an eyebrow.

"I think we get them drunk on our way to NYC and so they can create our biggest hit yet." Liz said sticking out her hand. "You ready for this?" She asked raising and eyebrow.

"You're on." He said with a smile.

* * *

By the time they were half-way there to Vegas Maka and Kid had come up with their first song _We Are Young. _They did not like the song as much as they thought they would though since the song mostly featured Maka's band so they continued their work.

"Hmm how about this; Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when I you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me..." He said writing that down and singing along.

Maka finished off his sentence with her own. With a smile on her face she sang the song lyrics an octave higher, "But felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember..." She said smiling down at Kid.

"That's... perfect." He said smiling in awe.

"Thanks, come on let's get some rest we need to be ready for the concert this Friday." Maka said grabbing her notebook of songs and her pen. She stuck her hand out for Kid who grabbed it and stood up. "I guess you could sleep in Tsubaki's bed she wouldn't mine... but Soul can't sleep in Patty's." Maka said then directing her attention to Soul. "She'll kill you if you do." She said stepping past Soul and Liz.

"Night." They said in unison. Maka waved back to them and got in her bed, she didn't care about pajama's tonight.

"Good night Kid." She said with a small yawn.

"Good night Maka." He said falling asleep right after her. Their hands were still intertwined when Liz came in to go to bed.

**1) My friends actually created this song thing, that's only half of it so if you want to hear the entire thing I will post it next chapter**

**2) Never call Maka strange ever or else you get hit with a book.**

**I know I might eventually get hate from people about music so I do not own Soul Eater or the songs used as titles for the story and chapters as well as songs that they sing... just saying!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now here is the next chapter! Concert is the next chapter! And feel free to give me song suggestions!**

_You And I_

Maka woke up that morning to the sound of a pencil on paper. She opened one eye to see Kid sleeping in Tsubaki's bed writing on the piece of paper he used for last night. He was humming the lyrics and Maka smiled at how far he had gotten in the song. "How long have you been up?" She asked as she stretched a little. She got off of her bed and sat down next to Kid to look over his shoulder.

"About 3 hours, I actually finished the song we started from last night. This is something I want to work on for the concert. If you want to look at the song it's on the table above your book." He said nodding in the direction.

Maka got up and ran over the lyrics quickly, asking here and there about notes and how the rhythm was supposed to go. In the end she wore a smile on her face. "I love it, so what are you working on?"

"Well I also finished the song that the announcer told us about, but I think that will be left for next concert because I really like this one..." Kid said handing her the paper. "Stein came in today with Blackstar and when he saw Soul they did this strange bro-hug thing and started playing halo. I walked in to get some water and that's when Stein said 'Teenagers scare the living shit out of me sometimes' before he walked off. I thought it would be a good song." Kid said. Maka was reading it over.

"It doesn't really have a good flow in the chorus. How about this... Teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone will bleed. So darken your clothes or strick a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me... And the tittles a little too long, how about you just leave it at Teenagers?" She said handing the paper back to Kid. He was nodding and smiled a small smile at Maka.

"That actually sounds really good." He said. "Anything new you have for this concert?" He asked nodding to her book.

"Umm... I'm trying this song out but I just can't get this one part..." She said. She sat down next to Kid and sung up to the ending that she had planned. "I wait 8 long months and she finally set him free(*1*)..." She looked up to Kid. "But she took him by the hand and it began, it began... It just doesn't sound right." She said. "It's the beginning of the song too..."

Kid grabbed the paper and quickly read over the lyrics for a little while before saying. "Instead of saying but she took his hand... You could continue on about how you want to brag. I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire. She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile." He said handing her the book. She looked at the ground in concentration and grabbed the book back from Kid and began to write the lyrics down.

"That works." She said with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Alright those are the songs, everyone got the music?" Maka asked standing next to Kid. Liz was nodding her head at the guitar parts in the song, enjoying the hard notes that played in her head. She comically bowed down to Maka.

"Yes lyrical goddess." She said.

"I LIKE IT! I LIKE IT!" Patty said bouncing up and down. Tsubaki was nodding her head.

"We will be playing all together no matter whose band is singing. So we will both always be on stage." Kid said.

"Alright Kid." Soul said as he put his arm over his shoulder. Blackstar did the same thing. "I like the song you created but..." Soul said.

"We want a sexy cover song that will really make us epic." Kid face palmed.

"Guys I don't want to be a white group impersonating black rappers." He said walking away.

"Come on!" Soul and Blackstar begged together. After every song they practiced till the end they continued to ask this from Kid until he finally snapped.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT! Well do, do you want some white trash rapping. Oh does this, does this fit your category of 'sexy cover'. This-right here- is my swag. All the girls are on me damn. Every body pay attention. This right here is my pretty boy swag." Kid spilled out quickly expecting Soul and Blackstar to turn it down. They looked at each other then back at Kid.

"It needs work, but keep that up. That is promising." Soul said causing Kid to face palm. They practiced the songs again, again, and again until it was time for a break for lunch.

"Come on let's go check out Vegas!" Liz screamed grabbing Maka by the shoulder. "Come on we can show them boys and that ex-bf of yours you are damn sexy. Here wear this!" Liz screamed grabbing a small tight black dress, heels and a curling iron from her back pocket.

Soul decided to die of a nosebleed at that moment, so Maka was saved from having to wear the black dress that would only fit a three year old.

* * *

They all wanted different food for lunch so they all decided to go to the mall. In Maka's opinion this had to be one of the worst idea's of her life. Blackstar ended up dragging Tsubaki away with him to go to some video game store, Patty was dragging Chrona to a giraffe store (Yup, a giraffe store). So that left Maka, Liz, Soul and Kid together.

"Where you wanna go?" Maka asked them. Liz ended up rolling her eyes.

"You cannot wear the same thing to a concert twice! We are going shopping!" Liz said as she grabbed Maka and ran to the nearest store. She stopped and turned around when the guys weren't following. "I need your opinion on how sexy she is!" Liz said.

"What?" Kid asked growing slightly pink. Liz rolled her eyes as she turned to face the boys.

"God you two are stupid sometimes. I need you to judge her- you know lame to boner." Liz said.(*2*)

"What?" Soul and Kid now said in unison.

"You know when a girl looks so sexy a male can't help but..." Liz said making gestures to their area's.

"Oh my God you're insane." Was all Soul could say as Kid and Maka grew pinker. Liz just smiled. And so Maka's torture began.

**1) yes 8 long months are the actual lyrics to the song!**

**2) Me and my friends (yes who are girls) rate clothing like this. I had to chose a dress for graduation and when I tried it on literally they all screamed "IT'S A BONER!" In the middle of dELiA's hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

I WILL NOT WEAR A BUNNY COSTUME! Here is the next chapter and I understand that I owe you all a concert... but I just really wanted to post this really badly!

_Askin' All Them Questions_

Well we had one night before the big concert so, of course, Liz wants to go out and celebrate the night before. I hated how she also had to dress us up all like dolls! I mean Tsubaki in her tight short purple dress looks amazing! Her bangles and curled hair makes her look amazing especially in her black kitten heels. Liz in a red tight tube top, black denim short-short and high kitten red heels. She had her hair in a high pony tail and a necklace that made her somehow look more feminine and dangerous at the same time. Patty was wearing a dress that was hot pink with a plunging neck line, hugging all of her curves.

I felt like a fatty in my clothes so I decided to hide in the closet, but Liz insisted I come out. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE IN YOUR BONER DRESS DAMN IT!" She was shouting as everyone, now including the boys and managers, were waiting for her.

"No I feel ugly!" I shout back to hear laughter.

"I BET HER BOOBS LOOK TINIER IN THAT! HAHAHAHA!" I heard Blackstar scream, I was so ready to Maka Chop him, but I kept the door closed.

"MAKA I'M SENDING PATTY IN TO GET YOU IF YOU DON'T COME OUT!" Liz said. 'Shit'.

"I'M OUT!" I yelled as I quickly opened the door. I stood there in my sleeveless, skin tight, extremely short (in my opinion, but it stopped at mid-thigh) forest green dress. I also wore a large number of silver necklaces, had my hair in a high pony tail and was wearing black heels that had a ribbon which tied up my legs. I heard a slow applause from Blackstar.

"I'm surprised, you made her look like she actually has a size A bra." He said winking at Maka.

"It's actually a B!" Liz said at Blackstar (*1*).

"Makaaaaaaaa... CHOP! CHOP!" Maka yelled chopping both Liz and Blackstar.

"If only your father could see you now." Stein said laughing slightly as he took another drag from his cigarette. Maka blushed thinking of her fathers reaction.

* * *

(*Had to add*)

Spirit was laughing with one of the waitresses at Chupa Cobra's when he suddenly shivered. "What is it?" She asked.

"I sense a disturbance..." He said shivering again.

* * *

"What do you think?" Liz asked making hand movements to the club they were at.

"I like it, it's cool." Soul said shrugging his shoulders. Liz nodded in approval.

"Come on they also have karaoke challenges, Maka...?" Liz asked to see Maka shake her head 'no'. While Liz and Maka were arguing on whether they were going to sing or not, Kid and Soul went over to the bar to order themselves some soda.

"Mmm, I say this one's a ten." I blond girl said. She had to wear the skimpiest thing anyone in the group as ever seen. Next to her stood an equally skimpy brunette.

"I think he's an eleven." The brunette said winking at Kid. The girls walked over to the boys, brunette to Kid and blond to Soul.

"I'm Amy and she's Annie, we want to know what you're doing here all alone." The brunette said to Kid trying to play with his skull tie. He moved to the side and re-adjusted his tie.

"Trying to have fun with our friends." Soul said trying to get away from Annie.

"But we don't see any friends." Amy said getting closer to Kid.

"That's because your looking the wrong way hoe." She heard. Kid and Soul sighed in relief when they saw Liz and Maka, carrying a book, behind her.

"Hoe? Why would you ever refer to yourself as that!" Amy said trying to come up with a good comeback.

"She's not, hmm and to think I thought your intellect would be better, but I guess it's just like your boobs; fake as hell." Maka said sighing as if she didn't care.

"What?" Annie screamed shocked.

"Let me put it this way," Liz said getting in Annie and Amy's faces. "My little friend here just said you two are stupid as shit and your boobs are fake as hell. You know what, let me make this simpler. Get the fuck outta here before we rip your fake titties off." Liz said adding a cute smile at the end.

"Ha we'll see. I bet you don't even know you're dealing with musical geniuses right here." Amy said getting back to back with Annie. "Why would someone want to date you when they could have us and our... entertaining voices?" She finished, trying to make fun of Liz's Brooklyn accent, but failing miserably.

"Because we got it better, Maka?" Liz said walking up to the stage. Maka rolled her eyes at Liz. "Let's mix it. TSUBAKI! PATTY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Liz said as she walked on stage. "Please, we'll use our own group as back up, thank you very much." Liz said kicking them off the stage.

"What are we doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Brittany verses Maka. Misery Business vs. 3." Liz said grabbing a mic. "Shot Brittany." She said to Maka tossing her a mic.

"Let's go." Maka said catching the mic. Liz started on guitar, Tsubaki adding in on drums. (*h ttp :/ w ut m/wa tch?v= 9WHD6j mDP 3k* remove spaces*) Maka actually ended up joining in on guitar as Liz slung hers behind her back and began to sing.

_1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves (OH!)  
Countin'_

Maka was jamming down hard on guitar, surprising all of the guys and the two sluts from before. Liz smiled as she knew this was going to raise their standard.

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?_

Liz was turning around on stage having the time of her life as she sang, she never really gets to do this too often, so she enjoyed every minute of it.

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?_

Liz could feel the hated stares coming from the girls. She smiled.

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!  
1, 2, 3_

Liz added a robotic affect to add onto the increase in guitar. She then jumped into the chorus.

1,2,3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves (OH!)  
_Countin'_  
_1,2,3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1,2,3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin down with 3P_

Liz swung her guitar back over her shoulder and took over Maka's part. Liz saw the girl's talk, probably bitching, about them. Maka was here to pwn and so she did.

_'Cause God it just feels so…_  
_It just feels so good_

Maka swung her guitar over her shoulder and slide down the mic stand, winking at some of the guys and the two sluts. (*2*)

_Second chances: they don't never matter,  
people never change_  
_Once a whore, you're nothing more,  
I'm sorry that'll never change_  
_And about forgiveness,  
we're both supposed to have exchanged_  
_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up,  
now look this way!_

Maka sang into the mic. She turned to Liz, who gave her a little wink. Liz now began to sing.

_Are - you in_  
_Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)_  
_Are - you in_  
_I am countin'  
1,2,3_

Liz kicked up her leg and continued to sing, with Maka in the background.

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
_

Liz walked over to Maka and started to dance back to back with her, she knew this would give some guy out there a nosebleed.

_1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves (OH!)  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves (OH!)_

Liz bowed down letting Maka know she could sing and Liz would get back up. Maka went center stage and got low. Liz was so proud of how low Maka had went she couldn't hide her goofy face.

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me (you and me)  
Or three (or three)  
Or four (or four)  
On the floor (on the floor)_

Maka sprung up backwards fast enough so you wouldn't see under her dress as she continued jamming on the guitar with Liz. They went into a guitar war until it was Maka's turn to sing again. Liz was singing the 1,2 3's in the background until everyone stopped so it was just Tsubaki on drums and Maka with her voice.

_Whoa… I never meant to_ brag  
_But I got him where I want him now_

I started to sing back up again and joined in with Patty on guitar.

_Whoa… it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_

**_1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P (Liz)  
_**_**Everybody loves (**OH!**)  
Countin'  
**_**_1, 2, 3  
_****_Not only you and me  
_****_Got one eighty degrees  
_****_And I'm caught in between  
_****_Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P_**

During this time, Maka walked up to the girls and ripped out their fake boobs then walked back to the stage just in time for her last part.

_'Cause God it just feels so…  
It just feels so good_

She dropped the mic, the song ended, everyone was applauding. "Nice work! I've trained you well!" Liz yelled at Maka over the applause pointing at the two crying girls. Maka shrugged.

"You could see them all the way from up here, I had to get ride of them." She said shrugging her shoulders before getting off stage.

* * *

"That was hilarious. Also, that was an awesome mash-up." Soul said high-fiving Liz as they left the club. That's when Patty burst out laughing.

"LOOK WHAT MS. MARIE SENT ME!" She said as she continued to laugh. Everyone else surrounded Patty as they saw the Saturday Night Live video come up on her phone.

"God, my girl's been on me insano since I became a star, look at this!" A guy dressed up as Soul said pointing at his phone. A guy dressed up like Kid was nodding his head as a song began to go in the background.

"Listen bruh, I understand what you sayin', but ima help them understand what you sayin'. Basically this is how the girl be." Kid's character starts rapping about how his newest girlfriend wants to check his twitter, facebook, and phone. They are making all these hilarious faces and Blackstar and Chrona are just jamming in the backseat. We walked back to the buses singing 'Askin' All Them Questions'.(*3*)

**1) Don't worry Maka, being a B is great... I'm only an A... my friends make fun of my chest size so I have started to chop them. Whenever it happens though, they all say you've been schooled afterwards though...**

**2) I am not saying anyone named Amy and Annie are sluts, I was just in lack of sluttier names...**

**3) Pleas know that I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter, and the last song was not actually on SNL I thought it would be funny and there will be references to that later. I PROMISE THERE WILL BE AN ACTUAL SINGING, BIG STADIUM CONCERT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, long time no write, so here enjoy my music tastes!**

_Hit the Lights_**  
**

_Breath in, breath out... Breath in, breath out..._ Maka thought as she sat in her dressing room wearing, in Liz's opinion, was a boner outfit. She wore her hair up in her signature pigtails and wore minimal make-up feeling she was going to sweet it off any way. She wore really short black denim shorts with suspenders hanging off the sides and a flowy shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach. She wanted to wear a tank top underneath, but Liz refused and took away all of her undershirts. The shirt was a neon green color and written in pink on the shirt said 'cool story bro.' She also wore two black fish net gloves, thigh high black and neon green socks and black converse. She felt strange in her new attire, but oddly comfortable at the same time.

"You're on in 5! Let's really show the world what we've got!" Marie said closing the door behind here and jumping up and down. That's when Liz, Tsubaki and Patty all came out of the bathroom to see Marie having a spaz attack.

"Umm, you know you're life is abnormal when you see a 30 year-old dancing in your dressing room telling you how you're gonna show the world what you've got while dancing like a crazy psycho maniac." Liz said as she grabbed a water.

"Well here's the news. First you guys will preform with you're two songs then the boys do their two songs then you two sing together. Simple?" Marie asked.

"Wait two songs? I thought we were only doing one..." Maka said looking at Liz.

"I wanted to do our song Maka, please we haven't done it in forever!" Liz said shaking Maka's shoulder. Maka rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. Next time, just tell me before you add a new song to the list." Maka said shaking Liz off of her.

"YES!"

* * *

The girls band walked out on stage with a certain swag that none of the boys could place. They didn't want to call it girl swag because that's honestly not what it was. It was more of a mess with me and I will hit you with a book or bat attitude that really made them unique. They entered onto the stage and comically bowed to the audience.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, other..." Maka said winking over to the boy band standing off stage. "We are Luring Souls and I hope you enjoy." Maka jumped up in the air and grabbed the microphone as Liz began to jam down hard on her guitar. Tsubaki adding in the drum affect. Soul began tried to mentally sing the Britney Spears part from last night, but the song completely took over and he couldn't do it.

_I'm in the business of misery  
__Let's take it from the top  
__She's got a body like an hour glass  
__That's tickin' like a clock_

Maka went up then moved her hands down her body trying to imitate the our glass figure then shot up again quickly to sing the next part.

_It's a matter of time before we all run out  
__When I thought he was mine  
__She caught him by the mouth_

Maka whipped her hand on her mouth as she then ran to her screaming fans. She ran up the row once as she sang the next part.

_I waited 8 long months  
__She finally set him free  
__I told him I couldn't lie; he was the only one for_ me  
_Two weeks and we caught on fire  
__She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile._

Maka turned away from the crowd as she walked/skipped back to the mic stand. She began to jump up and down singing the lyrics with all of her heart.

_Whoaaaa  
__I never meant to brag  
__But I got him where I want him now  
__Whoaaaa  
__It was never my intention to brag  
__To steal it all away from you now  
_

Maka swayed her hips side to side, holding the mic in one hand and the mic stand in the other.

_But God does it feel so good  
__Cause I got him where I want him now  
__And if you could then you know you would  
Cause God it feels so..._

_It just feels sooo... good_

Maka walked away from the mic stand again holding up two fingers she started the second verse.

_Second chances, they don't ever matter  
People never change  
What's a whore  
Your nothing more  
I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey I passed it up, now look this way._

She said motioning to her face. She smiled giving off a small wink here and there. She walked over to Liz and sang.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
__Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want  
__And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
__Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

__She turned back to the center of the stage. Running and skipping to the screaming fans. She made Kid laugh when she winked at him standing backstage. Soul just raised an eyebrow at the laughing Kid.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
__But I got him where I want him now  
__Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
__To steal it all away from you now_

__She stuck her mic out to a girl with pink hair and a girl with long black hair who screamed out the next lyrics.

_But God does it feel so good  
__'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
__And if you could then you know you would  
__'Cause God it just feels so_

__Maka winked at the girl, who screamed before grabbing the mic again.

_It just feels so good._

__She sang swaying her hips back and forth in the most seductive way possible. She looked towards the guys and blushed slightly when she realized she was preforming in front of them. she then crouched down eye-level with the crowd and sang the next lines.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
None of them involving you  
Now just watch my wildest dreams come true  
__None of them involving..._

__She held onto the long note as she shot up from her crouching position and began to jump up and down with the mic in her hand. She then screamed to the audience. "LIZ THOMPSON!" As Liz began to jam down hard on guitar. Maka then strolled over to Liz when the guitar solo was ending. She sung the next lyrics right into her ear.

_Whoa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

__Liz joined in with Maka singing the chorus.

_Whoa I never meant to brag  
__But I got him where I want him now  
__Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
__To steal it all away from you now_

__Maka then jumped over to Patty and sang the next part with her.

_But God it just feels so good  
__'Cause I got him where I want him_ now  
_And if you could then you know you would  
__'Cause God it just feels so..._

__Maka grabbed the mic again and started to walk towards Tsubaki, but just sang the song alone again when she realized Tsubaki didn't want to sing. She rolled her eyes and turned to the audience.

_It just feels so good!_

__She ended the song winking at the crowd. She then motioned for the guys band to come out. "We need some extra musicians for this song. It's simple enough-"

"Maka, I already showed them the song." Liz said winking to the crowd. "And look who decided to show." She said winking towards twittle dee and twittle dumb twins in the front row.

"Hey guys, hey girls." Maka said winking to the two idiot girls who decided to challenge them yesterday. "How you liking the concert?" She cupped her ear to hear the audience cheer. "Lovely, so without further a do, we give you Untouched."(*1*) And with the world escaping from her lips the string instruments played in the background. Liz came forth and grabbed a mic with Maka before they began to sing. (*_Maka,_ **Liz, **Both*)

_I go ooh ooh_,  
_you go_  
ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

Kid blushed about four shades darker than normal as Soul began to laugh slightly. Who knew they had it in them, he thought as the song continued.

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie_  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop

They went to seperate sides of the stage high-fiving the fans as they sang.

Give me give me give me what you got got  
_Cause I can't wait wait wait_ any more more more more  
_Don't even talk about the consequence_  
_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_  
_And I don't give a damn what they say, _  
_what they think think_  
_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_  
_I'll never ever let you leave me_  
_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye_ **(bye bye bye)**

Liz and Maka meet in the center of the stage and went back to back dancing as if they were in a club. Soul, yet again, had to stifle his laughter at the two girls in front of him. He was going to but up a fight with Kid for the girl he wanted.(*2*)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
**Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

They walked away from each other turning back to the audience hand on their hearts.

Untouched  
And I need you so much

Liz winked at the audience as she began to dance a little seductively like Maka had in the previous song as she sang.

**See you, breathe you, I want to be you**  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
**Give me give me give me all of you you**  
**Don't be scared**  
**I'll see you through the loneliness of one** more more more  
**Don't even think about what's right or wrong  
wrong or right**  
**'Cause in the end it's only you and me  
And no one else is gonna** be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down _(down)_

Liz gave a quick kiss to some guy in the audience before going back to Maka to sing the chorus again. The only difference this time was that they were facing each other and jumping up and down to the beats of the song.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you

The girls then went over to Soul and Kid jumping and dancing next to them. Liz was swiveling her hips back and forth near Soul while Maka was just jamming out with Kid. Neither of the boys minded.

I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

__Both girls then walked away from the middle and went to face each other in the center of the stage. Nose to nose, eye to eye and they sang.

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you

They then turned to the audience again, jumping and dancing all around the stage.

I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
**Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

They winked in unison at the audience as they got into the main climax of the song.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

__The music quieted down as they walked towards the center of the stage to face each other and sing the last 3 words of the song.

Untouched, untouched, un...

They turned and bowed towards the audience. "Thank you!" The girls screamed before they left the stage. Soul took the mic from Maka and walked to center stage. He waited for the audience to calm down.

"Hey guys, ladies..." He said winking and waving to some girls in the audience. Everyone screamed then quieted down when Soul put his hands up. "We are Death's Apprentice, and we have some songs for you tonight."

**Okay I just have to say this, I don't remember if I mentioned it or not, but I have to say it now. Kid would play piano because he doesn't want to be center stage (lead singer) he wouldn't want to be too asymmetrical all the time (guitar) and he wouldn't want to make to much noise (drums). He would play piano though because IT HAS 88 KEYS, I COUNTED!**

**1) Obviously the song is Untouched and I want to bring it back because I loved this song and when I sing it to my friends they're all like "What are you singing, is it a new song or something?" And it just makes me so angry no one knows this song (out of my friends) so if you didn't know it existed, now ya do and if you did know it existed, good for u!(not angry at you guys just giving the thumbs up)**

**2) If you didn't understand what Soul was trying to say here, I understand I really didn't know how to type it. Soul is a player and he hates how Kid is getting a girl to fall for him, so Soul wants to see if he can change that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I believe you all deserve this and the true story plot shall begin in about two chapters, I have to do the concert now soooooooooooo enjoy!**

**Deathfairy78: Although the original competition is over (wasn't really mentioned in the story) the big one is about to begin**

_Teenagers_

Soul laughed as the crowd screamed and cheered for him. He saw the girls almost drooling at the sight of him as well as the guys, who seemed pissed the girls got off stage. He also noticed the girls screaming for Kid and tried to hide his slight jealousy, Kid wasn't nearly as popular as him amongst the ladies. Soul shook his head and raised his hands above the crowd asking for silence. He then walked up to the mic and began to sing, Kid dropping piano and joining guitar for now.

_They're gonna clean up you're looks  
__With all the lies in the books  
__To make a citizen out of you  
__Because they sleep with a gun  
__And keep an eye on you son  
__So they can watch all the things you do  
_

Soul gave a small wink to the crowd and took the mic and walked to the front of the stage where the screaming fangirls sat waiting. That's when Kid walked up to center stage and sang.

_Because the drugs never work  
__There gonna give you a smirk  
__'Cause they got methods of keeping' you clean  
They're gonna rip up your head  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

This is when Soul returned to center stage and sang the chorus joining in on his guitar.

_They said all teenagers scare  
__The living shit out of me  
__They could care less  
__As long as someone will bleed  
__So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me_

Soul said pointing to himself before casually strolling back to great the fangirls who screamed his name. He sung staring straight at them.

_The boys and girls in the clique  
__The awful names that they stick  
__You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

That's when he backed away from the crowd and back to the mic as he sang his heart out into it flapping out his shirt as he sang.

_But if you're troubled and hurt  
__What you've got under your shirt  
__Will make them pay for the things that they did_

_They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone will bleed  
So darken you're clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me  
Whoaaaa yeah!_

He sang as he full force went into the guitar solo jumping back and forth across the stage. He slide on his back like in _Back to the Future _making some girls scream before he got up again, slung the guitar back over his shoulder and ran towards the mic to finish up the song.

_They said all teenagers scare_  
_The living shit out of me_  
_They could care less _  
_As long as someone will bleed_  
_So darken your clothes _  
_Or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.  
ALL TOGETHER NOW!_

He let the fans sing the chorus for the ending adding on some come on's here and there like Kid had instructed. He was jamming down on his guitar as the audience was screaming with amusment. He ended the song with a comical boy, a smirk, and a couple of seductive winks towards the ladies. "I'm glad you found that enjoyable my friends." He said looking around and then noticing a girl. "I hope you enjoy this next song just like the first one and yes, I will poke you." He said walking up to the girl who wore an I will poke you shirt and poked her on the cheek. (*1*) He then walked back on stage and gave the band the signal to start playing. He game in immediately after.

_Show me how to lie  
__You're getting better all the time  
__And turning all against the one  
Is an act that's hard to teach  
Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

He than ran out to the front of the stage and reached out and spun a girl.

_Now dance fucker, dance  
__Man he never had a chance  
__And no one even knew  
__It was really only you._

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

He then jumped back on stage grabbing his guitar and sang with Kid adding the affect of slight harmonies to the song.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
__Hit'em right between the eyes  
__Hit'em right between the eyes  
__When you walk away nothing more to say  
__See the lightning in their eyes_  
_See'em running for their lives_

He looked to his right slightly to see the girls dancing behind stage a little, enjoying the song. He smiled slightly as he continued to sing.

_Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sights  
__So play it out, I'm wide awake  
__It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me_

He winked at the girls again as the song progressed and he joined in with his guitar._  
_

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
__Man I never had a chance  
__And no one even new  
__It was really only you  
And now you lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

_(Blackstar and Kid: Trust, deceived)_

Soul smiled towards Blackstar as he saw him flip back into playing the drums. He then turned slightly to Maka who rolled her eyes and mouthed 'watch me beat that'. Soul smiled as he continued to slap the hands of screaming fangirls as he sang.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
__Hit'em right between the eyes  
__Hit'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away nothing more to say  
__See the lightening in you're eyes  
__See'em running for there lives!_

Soul held the note going up joining Kid in the epic guitar solo. When it was over Soul held the mic with both hands and sang the next part angrily, yet quietly getting the audiences attention.

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
__He never had a chance  
__And no one even knew  
__It was really only you  
__So dance, fucker, dance  
__I never had a chance  
__It was really only you..._

__He strummed over dramatically three times before rejoining Kid in the chorus.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
__Hit'em right between the eyes  
__Hit'em right between the eyes  
__When you walk away nothing more to say  
__See the lightening in your eyes_  
_See'em running for there lives!_

_Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies,  
Hit'em right between the eyes  
Hit'em right between the eyes_

__Soul held the mic out and let the audience sing the next few lines of the song. He specifically brought the mic up to a very pretty brunette in the front of the row and had her sing into it with her friends.

_When you walk away nothing more to say!_

__Soul smiled and sang the final part of the song.

_See the lightening in your eyes  
__See them running, for their lives!_

__He ended the song and let the audience applaud as the girls came back on stage. He smiled, winked, and did his usual routine hearing Blackstar yell about his godliness on the drums and, in unison, everyone on stage, but Tsubaki rolled their eyes.

"Well, we have two more songs for you guys tonight, and I hope you enjoy them just as much as the other songs before hand. Please, don't be shy to see us again, we would greatly appreciate it... ladies." He said winking towards the girls.

"And gents!" He heard Maka say next to him blowing kisses and winking seductively. "Alright let's do this!"

**_1) This is of complete and upmost importance in which all of you must read this..._**

**_You_**

**_Lost_**

**_The_**

**_Game_**

**__**


	8. Chapter 8

**_KSynk: I love song fics too as long as the music is good hopefully like this one ;D  
KatoHunter: Well I am glad that you are enjoying the story because I am here to please!  
_****_8fangirl8: COOKE! and btw you haven't even seen the extent of Kid's fangirls yet my friend ;D trust me  
Lady Death The Kid's: I know I'm evil  
Confetti108: Hmmmm I'm in love with a girl... I will think about it  
VilaDeath: Muhahaha I had a 3 year streak ( bob: more like a 3 minute) BOB U SUCK! Maka says to Kid: I think they are both insane. Me: XD  
Deathfairy78: No problem  
GeekyTuba13: BECAUSE I AM CHUCK EFFING NORRIS (no I'm not)  
_**

**__**_Jungleland_

__Maka breathed in and out as she was armed with her microphone. Soul was closing up his act and Maka was walking back out again. They were just ready to begin. "And now we give you _We Are Young!" _Soul said signaling to Blackstar to start on drums. He stepped to the side and let Kid sing the beginning.

_Give me a second I,_  
_I need to get my story straight_  
_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_  
_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_  
_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
_

He winked to the girls who screamed his name over and over again. Some were even crying. Soul felt a little annoyed as he did not realize the mass amount of fans Kid had. Soul then grabbed the mike and began to sing.

_I know I gave it to you months ago_  
_I know you're trying to forget_  
_But between the drinks and subtle things_  
_The holesin my apologies, you know_  
_I'm trying hard to take it back_

__Soul then walked over to a screaming fangirl and sang right at her.

_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home_

He winked at the girl before back pedaling backstage to his mic stand.

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

A giant inflatable balloon began to be passed around by the audience he hit it back and watched the girls scream.

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

__Kid was singing with Soul in the harmony's as well as a touch from Maka to add the feminine affect.

_Now I know that I'm not_  
_All that you got_  
_I guess that I, I just thought_  
_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_  
_But our friends are back_  
_So let's raise a toast_  
_'Cause I found someone to carry me home  
_

Soul jumped into the next chorus singing out loud into the microphone with the audience singing along in tow. He smiled to himself as he saw Maka doing gymnastic stunts in the background that caused everyone to scream.

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun  
_

Soul jumped down and landed to the side to allow Maka center stage as she sang with Liz, Soul, and Kid 'na'-ing in the background. She crouched down to the people in front of her and stuck her hand out for them to reach and scream for.

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

Maka backed away from center stage to let Kid sing. She walked over to Kid and danced with him while he sang then went to dance with Liz.

_The world is on my side_  
_I have no reason to run_  
_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_  
_The angels never arrived_  
_But I can hear the choir_  
_So will someone come and carry me home_

Kid finished singing as Soul regained the mic and began to run back and forth hitting the hands of screaming fans with a wink or two here or there to make them happy.

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

He then let some girl in the audience sing the next part. Kid and Maka tried to harmonize with the girl as she sang and it actually came out pretty well.

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

Soul then grabbed the mic and walked back to center stage lulling the audience to the end of the song.

_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home tonight_

__Soul smiled as the audience cheered. He comically bowed as Maka starting to play this unknown instrument in the background mashed up with the rest of the band. Soul began to sing letting his eyes wander over the audience.

___Now and then I think of when we were together  
__Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
__I told myself that you were right for me  
__But felt so lonely in your company  
__But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_  


____  
He stepped aside as Maka played on her unknown instrument as Kid continued to sing on.

___You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness  
__Like resignation to the end, always the end  
__So when we found that we could not make sense  
__Well you said that we would still be friends  
__But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_  


____  
Soul regained the mic and sang the chorus to the song looking out at the audience pleading for them to believe him.

___But you didn't have to cut me off  
__Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
__I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
__And that feels so rough_

Soul then walked over to the fangirls screaming out his, and annoyingly (in his opinion) Kid's name and continued to sing.

_No_,___ you didn't have to stoop so low  
__Have your friends collect your records  
__And then change your number  
__Guess that I don't need that though  
__Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
__Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  


____  
He stood back up as he felt Maka side step towards him and sing in his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine.

___Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
__But had me believin it was always something that I'd done_

She then grabbed Soul's shoulder and walked around his body so she was now singing in the other ear.

But___ I don't wanna live that way  
__Reading into every word you say  
__You said that you could let it go  
__And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh_

She pushed Soul away as Liz joined in singing the oh-oh-oh's.(*1*) Soul then got up and sung with Maka walking towards her as she walked away. Soul was also singing with Kid as back-up.

___But you didn't have cut me off (oh)  
____Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)_

___I don't even need your love,  
____But you treat me like a stranger  
____And that feels so rough____(oh)_

__Maka went to sing in Kid's ear now as Liz sang in Soul's. They went back and forth in a circular motion to confuse the guys that just stood there and sang. They were shocked when a new voice was launched into their ear every time.

___No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
__Have your friends collect you records  
__And then change your number (oh)  
__Guess that I don't need that though  
_

Maka then walked back with Liz and Kid to where she would sing the rest of the song as the background with Soul in the lead.

___Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Somebody that I used to know  
__Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)  
__That I used to know  
__Somebody that I used to know  
__Somebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)  
_

Soul walked up to the audience and sang for them, letting the mic hang as he finished the song.

___That I used to know_  
_I used to know  
__That I used to know  
__I used to know  
____Somebody_

He then got up and routinely waved and wished the audience a goodnight, ending their Vegas concert. They left the stage giving each other high fives and hugs. Soul was slightly aggravated when Maka gave Kid a hug and himself a high-five. At least he was able to get a hug from Liz. (*2*)

* * *

"Is there a war raging on between the bands?" The news announcer asked the audience. Luring Souls and Death's Apprentice sat down in Maka ad Liz's bedroom to watch the news. Their rooms were separated by a door so it was easy to walk through to each other's rooms. "As Death's Apprentice and Luring Souls rises what about their old battle of the bands rivals? Witch Realm and Thunder Gods are slowly on the rise. Does his bring trouble to our newest band craze or are they so far above them that it will only be a going craze?" The news anchor continued on with the usual Hollywood news, but the two band remained silent.

"Are those..." Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"The girls band was our only competition."

"Same with the guys band..." Kid said sitting down next to Maka. The two bands were silent for a while until Soul sighed to get everyones attention.

"We have a long day tomorrow. Come on, let's get some rest while we can." He said leaving for his room. Soon the band followed as well as Tsubaki and Patty going off to their rooms.

Liz wanted to share a room with Maka for one reason and it had nothing to do with her sister. Usually Liz and Patty were attached at the hip, but Liz needed to talk with Maka.

"Maka, there's something I was wanting to ask you..." Liz started just to see her friend had already fallen asleep.

_**1) I was wondering, I just finished this small little two minute exercise routine that I want to do every night to get ride of my belly flab. Any of you guys think you can help me find a perfect less than 10 minute routine I can do every night before I go to bed. I already play sports 24/7, but I feel it will just help in the end...**_

_**2) Not all concerts will be this long unless you want me to make them this long. From now on I'm thinking of only doing one song for each band... that should help... I hope... by!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with new music... I died when I found this all of these songs are beautiful and I can't believe I didn't see them before!**

**BlackRabbit: Wow, thank you I will look those up, but literally I found these songs before you reviewed and I was like these just fit to perfectly don't they? Don't worry though I will still look at them and thank you!  
****Synk: Thank you!  
****Thesocialmothchildofhades: Yes... shame on me? Alright.  
REDEADED: I actually needed a low cut duet between the two of them for this mall scene... it's on! I shall use the song! IkutoisSmexy: Here tis the update!  
Sakura1221: It's okay that you haven't reviewed I just like it when people do! And don't worry I won't stop writing it!  
Lisa-chan Evans: It's a good song!  
KatoHunter: Alright I will and thank you! And maaayyyybeeee there is something going on with soul and liz  
8fangirl8: Thank you fellow fangirl!  
icequeen89: No don't feel bad you can still use it!  
Confetti108: Animal by The Cab... to YOUTUBE!  
Lady Death The Kid's: Why thank you!  
**

**Raise Your Glass**

Maka woke up at her newest hotel in San Diego where there next concert will be in three days. Maka stretched cracking her back before looking around her room to see a snoring Liz and Patty. Tsubaki wanted to stay in the tour bus last night saying she had some 'extra studying' to do which made no sense to Liz or Patty. Maka respected Tsubaki's decisions and agreed to let her stay on the tour bus. Maka got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When see was all set to go she was greeted by Liz.

"Mornin' sexy." Liz mumbled as she got up from bed. Maka rolled her eyes before replying.

"Morning Liz." Maka said. Liz walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Play along, the boys thought I was asleep and Soul and Blackstar came in here five minutes ago, I bet their still listening in." Maka laughed.

"So did you have fun last night?" Maka asked Liz in her oh so innocent way. Liz winked.

"Best night of my life cookie, who knew what those things can do." Liz said pumping Maka's hips and looking at the door sneakily. Maka smiled slightly.

"_I'm on tonight and though my hips don't lie and I'm startin to feel his vibe." _Maka sang the Shakira song. Liz understood where Maka was going and began to sing along dancing on the dirty side.

"You know I bet a lot of guys would want to see more of those hips, especially Kid. I only saw a tiny bit of those last night, but god knows they could do _so _much more." Liz said on the naughty side to here two consecutive splats on the door.

"Liz..." Maka said with a slight blush causing Liz to look up from her shocked face. "Makaaaa~ CHOP! That went a little too far." Maka said opening the doors to see Soul and Blackstar on the ground half dead. Kid stood over their dead bodies causing Maka to blush and stiffen.

"You know they do like Shakira." He said taking a sip from his coffee like nothing had just happened. He walked over their bodies and into the girls room carrying another four coffees. He handed one to each girl. "Where's Tsubaki?" He asked holding the last coffee.

"In the tour bus." Liz said between gulps. Maka looked at her coffee awkwardly.

"Sooo, how much did you hear exactly?" She asked Kid. Kid blushed bright red.

"Ummm well... everything." He said with a sheepish smile. "But I don't bleed easily." He said pointing to his nose. "And I'm not a pervert." He said simply. Liz looked him up and down.

"You gay?" She asked. Kid looked shocked.

"Of course not, just because I don't get a nosebleed like every perverted guy doesn't mean I'm gay, no offense to gay people at all though!" He added quickly as an after thought.

"Okay, most appealing girl out of all of us here?" Liz asked looking him up and down again. "I don't care if it's not me." She said after a second. After a moment of silence Liz nodded her head.

"I see, doing the eye thing there so you don't have to say her name... but she will make you bleed, mark my words!" Liz said hand in the air. "Anyways what are we doing today?" Liz asked sitting down in her chair.

"I wanted to spy on our competition, they are having a small little show down the block from here." Maka said sitting down on her bed. "They are having a concert today, Witches Realm has seemed to take over Thunder Gods vocally, they are becoming one band and said that their debut as Thunder Witches was going to be today." Maka said getting on her boots. Kid nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, give us half an hour to get ready so I can wake these two idiots enough to get them ready." Kid said simply. Maka nodded and watched as Kid shut the door to their rooms.

"Hey Maka..." Liz said once the door was closed. Maka looked at Liz intently. "Do you like Kid, you were all blushy." Liz said motioning to her cheeks.

"Well... hehe... ummmm..." Maka began to stutter. Liz smiled before grabbing Maka and locking her in the bathroom with her.

"I can't believe it!" Liz exclaimed in a whisper. "I don't care even if it's a tiny ass crush something is going on between you two and I know it..." Liz said.

"Maybe..." Maka said after a moment of silence. Liz fist-pumped.

"Does that mean I can go after Soul?" Liz asked. Maka nodded her head.

"Why do you need my permission?" Maka asked shocked.

"Because I feel he likes you as well..." Liz said trailing off at the end. Maka grabbed Liz by the shoulder.

"Liz, this is my first crush ever, I don't care what you do but I will tell Soul I don't like him if you help me get Kid." Maka said. Liz grinned from ear to ear.

"I hope you just realized you gave your soul to the devil of love."

* * *

The and walked into the small shop at the end of the street where the band Thunder Witches was to preform. When they entered they ordered their drinks at the bar, nothing more than soda's, and waited for the show to begin. It as barely 5 minutes when the band got on. It consisted of A girl with pink hair, a girl with long black hair, a boy with big glasses, two mini twins, a guy with a some-what bald head and a guy who had is hair tied back in braids. (*I am lazy, this is pretty much Kim and her resonance gang... thanks*). The girl with the pink hair ran up to the microphone. "Hello I'm Kim and we are Thunder Witches!" She said. The band in the background started to play a pop beat and then Kim started to sing.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

Soul growled under his breathe as the people started to already dance. The guy that looked like he could be a boxer was winking at all the ladies and they were all screaming his name, totally uncool.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way_

Maka gritted her teeth as she listened to Kim sing and bounce around the stage. Maka wanted to rip her head off knowing that Kim was being a better entertainer than she was right now really made her mad.

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

Liz held on to Maka's shoulder stopping her from attacking Kim right them and there. "Fighting them with fists will do us no good, we know you've taken karate and so do they. We must beat them at their own sport Maka to really get them." Maka relaxed slightly back into a sitting position.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

Kid's eye twitched at the overdose of girliness in this song. It was ready to make his head explode. He then and there praised God or Lord Death or who ever's out there that he was with Maka's band and not Kim's.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_"_Why would someone want to call her when I'm such a bigger star than her? People should be wanting to call me!" Blackstar said in a whisper to Tsubaki who only nodded in return.

_You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way_

Kim crouched down causing everyone in the band to wince, she showed her panties and no one wanted to see that but the guys in the front row.(*1*)

_I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way_

Maka wanted to laugh when she saw a guy walk up to Liz. "Want to dance?" He asked. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Not now bitch." She said effectively shooing the guy away.

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

Kim bounced back out from the front of the stage letting her friend Jaqueline sing with her.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

"Do we repeat this much?" Kid asked Maka. Maka shook her head 'no'.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

Chrona left at this part saying he did not know how to handle so many people. Patty went with him.

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad_

In unison, everyone in their band face palmed. "How can you miss someone if you've never meet them?" Kid asked pointing out the obvious.

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad_

Kim began to jump up and down on stage Blackstar laughed. "Ha she can't even do a stupid flip like Maka."

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

"Hey I just meet you, and this is crazy, but you got me pregnant, so here's your baby." Maka said under her breathe causing Kid and Liz, who were standing right next to her, to laugh.

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

The song ended with a round of applause from the audience and groans from the other bands. "Why are they growing popular? Can't someone do something nice to me for once and hide their bodies where no one can find them?" Liz asked the ceiling. Right before Liz suggested they get up to leave their next song started.

_On the first page  
__Of our story,  
__The future seemed so bright_

"Damn..." Liz said.

_Then this thing turned out so evil  
__I don't know why I'm still surprised._

"That bitcy, slut, whore, ass, butt whipping..." Liz went on saying every foul word she knew.

"What's wrong with her?" Kid asked looking at a stunned Maka.

"During battle of the bands, I left my notebook backstage and she returned it to me... this song was ripped out of it." Maka said still in disbelief.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_  
_And you take that to new extremes_  
_But you'll always be my hero_  
_Even though you lost your mind._

Everyone in the group was quiet, this was their main song, stolen from Maka's book. Kid hugged Maka as she just sung along knowing exactly what would come next.

_Just gonna stand there and watch em burn  
__But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
__Just gonna stand there and here me cry  
__But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie.  
__Oh... I love the way you lie._

"Bitch." Kid, Liz, Soul and Tsubaki, believe it or not, said in unison._  
_

_Now there's gravel, in our voices  
__Glass is shattered from the fight  
__In this tug of war, you'll always win  
__Even when I'm right_

"Have you told anyone about this?" Kid asked Maka. Maka shook her head 'no'.

"I didn't think someone would steal it..."

_Cause you feed me fables from your head  
__With violent words and empty threats  
__And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps my satisfied_

_"_Damn where did you come up with this?" Soul asked Maka who just shuddered.

"Father... he always cheated on her mother. She wrote this for her mother who just seemed to always turn her back on his cheating when she just left one day out of the blue..." Liz said simply.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and here me cry_  
_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

_Oh... I love the way you lie oh..._

"This is terrible..." Maka said to herself feeling Kid stand closer to her as if to protect her from her own fate that was bouncing around the room.

_So maybe I'm a masochist _  
_I try to run_  
_But I don't wanna ever leave_  
_Till the walls are going up in smoke with all our memories._

Kid felt Maka cringe. "I worked hardest on the rap..." Kid looked up to see the boy which looked like a boxer grab the mic.

_This morning you wake a sun ray hits your face  
Smeared make-up as we lay in the path of destruction_  
_Hush baby speak softly_  
_Tell me your awfully sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table that's nice so I can push you off me!_

It was Kid's turn to cringe when he realized that this song had a rap that sounded good. He needed to come out with a new rap to top this one.

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_  
_Baby without you I'm nothing I'm so lost_  
_Hug me then tell me how ugly I am but that you'll alway love me_

"This is sick..." Liz said shaking her head in disgust. She got up to leave but was held down by Soul.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Soul said. Liz nodded and sat back down.

_Then after that shove me  
In the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on two psychopaths _  
_But we know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_  
_That we'll have each other's backs_  
_Cause we're that lucky_  
_Together we move mountains_  
_Let's not make mountains out of mole hills_  
_You hit me twice, yeah but who's countin'_  
_I may have hit you three times I'm starting to lose count but together we'll live forever_  
_We've found a youth fountain_  
_Our love is crazy_  
_We're nuts but I refuse counseling _  
_This house is to huge if you move out i'll burn all 2,000 square feet of it to the ground_  
_Ain't shit you can do about it_  
_Cause with you I'm in my fucking mind_  
_Without you I'm out it!_

The song ended but no one in the group clapped. They all glared until Maka uneasily laughed. "They took out the last chorus for the live performance."

"Come on." Kid said dragging Maka behind him thoroughly disgusted. Liz looked at Soul.

"What's the plan?" She asked aggravated. Soul turned around and faced the bar tender.

"I need too gallons of your hardest liquor now." Soul said paying the guy and turning towards Liz. He held up the liquor. "We bring out the big guns."

* * *

Soul and Liz walked into the hotel room a moment after everyone else hearing the complaints. "Come." Soul said simply to Liz pouring two cups of the liquor and walking into the room where he heard Kid and Maka yelling about copy right. "Can you bring the rest of the liquor?" He asked walking into the room. He heard silence as everyone looked at him. He held out the cups.

"No..." Kid said weakly stepping in front of Maka.

"Kid... it's the only way. GET YOUR ASS DRUNK NOW!" Soul screamed.

"NO I HATE IT!" Kid replied back.

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE'LL KICK THEIR ASSES!" Soul said aggravated. Kid looked down as Maka came out from behind Kid.

"What's that?" She asked nervously.

"Hard core Liquor... Kid always writes better when he's drunk, who knows what affect it will have on your writing skills." He said handing them the glasses. He then gave them the bottle as well. "Take our bedroom tonight." He said simple. Kid and Maka stood there silently before Maka grabbed Kid's hand.

"I'll be there for you this time." She said slowly walking into the other room.

* * *

"Sooo?" Liz asked the next morning when Soul came back from the room Kid and Maka shared last night.

"YES KID RAPS!" He screamed in victory. "I also think Maka lost her virginity." He added as an after thought.

"WHAT?" Everyone else screamed in unison.

**1) No I am not inferring that Kim is a slut, she just is in this story**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm glad you guys are enjoying this and... yeah well to the review responses!_**

**VilaDeath: Thank you for liking Soul's comment that had to be my favorite thing about the chapter!  
MyTrueObsession: I'm glad your not crying in the corner!  
Project Shadow: Hehe I love making him say funny stuff like that XD  
8fangirl8: Just wait for the hangover ;D  
Deathfairy78: They can't get disqualified, but I can embarrass them beyond belief!  
Lady Island Rose: Muhahahaha you will never know... until about half way through the chapter  
PooperScooper000: DON'T FALL OFF A CLIFF! And yes they shall beat them at their own game! And I'm glad you find me a good chuck norris!  
Confetti108: I'm glad you and your brother find the song just as annoying as I do, and I felt like I had to do the part two because it would 'take up to much of Kim's stage time' *as you can tell I'm making her a serious bitch in this, but I don't hate on her in the manga or anime, I just needed a bad guy or girl in this case!*  
Traffic9991: OH MY GOD I LOVE THE LAST BAND! I wanted to do their song 1985 instead though, that one is my favorite then high school never ends then punk rock 101, but any way I'm glad you believe I still got it!  
Synk: Just you wait!  
DreamsTakeWing: Just for this story though, I don't think she's a hoe in real life though just for this story!  
IkutoisSmexy: I was thinking about that and I really wanted to do Bring Me To Life but someone else already used it and I that is the only song that I'm like USE IT yet NOOOO YOU CAN'T at the same time, I would love a song just like that but can't find any...  
**

_Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me_

"WHAT!" Liz shrieked in disbelief. She went to open the door then removed her hand to glare at Soul._  
_

"What... do you wanna see the songs they wrote?" He asked holding out the notebook. Liz smacked the book from his hand.

"Are you insane! Due to you Maka could be pregnant with KID'S KID!" Liz shrieked again. "I was also supposed to be the first person to learn when she lost it damn it! And how bad is it?" Liz asked looking at the door.

"Just a couple of legs showing. Blanket covers everything else." Soul said. Liz sighed.

"That could mean that she was still wearing under garments." Liz said with a sigh of relief before opening the door with a loud bang. This caused Kid and Maka to wake up, scream and tumble off the bed together. Both of them groaned before getting up rubbing their heads. Liz cheered. "YES THEY WEAR UNDERGARMENTS!" That was when Maka looked at Kid in only his boxers and Kid looked at Maka in her lacy black bra and under ware.

Maka quickly covered herself with the blanket when Kid turned away embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I saw almost nothing!" He said over and over again.

"What the hell happened?" Liz asked looking at Maka.

"I don't know!" Maka said holding her head. "I am never getting drunk again! First this terrible head ache and now I can't remember anything after the third drink!" She slammed her head against the bed multiple times muttering stupid Maka under her breath.

"KID!" Liz screamed and Kid backed away to the wall shaking his head back and forth.

"Damn it I don't remember anything Liz!" He said. Liz stopped in her tracks sighing she turned back to Maka and helped her up.

"Come on, let's get you dressed then I can tell you what we'll do from here." Liz said simply covering Maka up with the blanket she walked out of the room. Soul glared at Kid for a second then shut the door behind Liz and Maka.

"Damn it you had her right there why didn't you go farther!" Soul asked enraged.

"What, why would I do that?" Kid asked. Soul shrugged.

"She is pretty damn sexy." He said with a sigh. "Anyhow get ready for today and great songs." Kid looked at Soul shocked as he walked out of the door. Kid sat there for a second shaking his head.

"What happened last night and what's wrong with Soul? I would never take advantage of a girl... yet." Kid looked down at his boxers before he sighed and went to get dressed. He walked out in his usual suit when he saw a lamp being thrown at his head. He ducked in time to see Maka and Liz fighting. He was scared out of his mind when he saw them actually fight with flips and punches and kicks and not the usual clawing.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT!" Maka asked throwing a punch at Liz who dodged. Liz then grabbed Maka by the waist and held her to her so she couldn't squirm.

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Liz screamed.

"SO SHE'LL RAPE US ALL!" Maka replied getting out of Liz's grip with a huff.

"I DON'T THINK ANY GIRL WILL HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST A GOD-" Blackstar was shut up when a book was thrown at his face with extreme power.

"Shut up we're dealing with a crisis here!" Maka said. Kid coughed to get everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" He asked. Maka groaned as she sat in a chair.

"Maka's father has a friend that worked at bars that he went to. Maka actually grew really close to this friend because she would always bring home her father. She lives just a couple of miles away from the hotel and nows how to deal with the 'I have no idea what happened last night' crisis. She's making her special blend that's supposed to revive your memories." Liz said.

"Why is this bad?" Kid asked after a second of silence. Liz was about to open her mouth to speak when she heard a splatter noise come from the front of the room.

"MAKA!~" A feminine voice said from the front of the room. Out came a woman with purple hair and golden eyes. Kid's eyes bulged as she had to be wearing the tiniest dress he had ever seen in his life. He turned his head because he did not want to seem like he was a pervert by staring at her. Maka sighed with slight annoyance.

"Hello Auntie Blair!" Maka said with a smile, obviously fake. Blair did not notice as she hugged Maka or to what Kid believed looked more like shoving Maka's face into her breasts. Kid shivered hoping this would not be his fate.

"Oh my Lord Death I haven't seen you in forever and look!" Blair said grabbing Maka's chest to the disbelief of all of the guys around them, the girls seemed completely unfazed by what was happening. "You are at LEAST a B now maybe a C, I'm so proud you're growing up, drinking and on the verge of having sex!" Blair squealed then looked around the room. "So who was it?" Blair asked Maka sighed.

"I was writing a song and I got drunk to let the words flow more freely and I can't really remember anything from last night. I woke up this morning in my bra and under ware sleeping next to Kid who was in his boxers." Blair humphed disappointed.

"And I hoped you were going to need my extra rubbers." Blair said annoyed. "Oh well, which one of you is Kid?" Blair asked the boys. In unison everyone pointed to Kid. Blair walked up to him slowly circling him like a predator would do to prey.

"Hello, I am Death the Kid, but please call me Kid. I am very sorry for whatever I might have done to Ma- AH!" Kid screamed when Blair squeezed his butt.

"He has a sexy ass, I approve!" Blair said with a thumbs up.(*1*) Maka blushed as bright red as Kid as everyone began to laugh.

"Blair..." Maka said threateningly holding up a book. Blair sighed as she pounced onto the bed and stretched.

"Fine, fine, but it won't stop me from being me. Alright sexy let's get that drink brewing!" Blair said to no one in particular. She hoped off the bed and into the kitchen where she took out multiple ingredients from her bag and began to mix them. She started to hum a song which caused all the girls to laugh.

"You still sing that?" Maka asked shocked.

"Of course, it just fits so well!" Blair said winking seductively and bumping Maka's hips. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"When Maka was young she created a song for me, her and Liz saying it would be our theme song." Blair said. She was about to open her mouth to sing when Maka quickly shot out her hand to cover it.

"Don't you dare!"

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy. Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty. When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_." Liz sang soon to be joined in by Blair and surprisingly Maka as they sang the chorus again only singing their parts.

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy!" _ Maka sang.

"_Just like all of my thoughts always get a bit naughty!" _Blair sang.

"_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy!" _Liz sang.

"_Can't change the way I am!" _They all sang in unison.

"_Sexy!" _Maka said.

"_Naughty!" _Blair said.

"_Bitchy!" _Liz said.

"_ME!" _They all said the last part striking a pose. The girls clapped while the guys stood there in shock.

"When did you write this?" Soul asked.

"I was I think 13... it has a whole other verse and such, but I'm not in the mood as to sharing my dirty as heck song with you people. Blair mixture almost done?" Maka asked blushing bright red as she turned to Blair.

"Give it 10 minutes and WHY CAN'T YOU SING IT! I REMEMBER IT STILL! LOOK!" Blair held up her iPod and Maka looked at it with a blush.

"W-wh-wha-what's o-on th-the i-i-iPod, I d-don't know i-if I c-can handle the s-silence." Chrona said after a minute of everyone staring at Blair's iPod.

"CHRONA SPOKE!" Patty cheered before hugging him almost to death.

"Oh, Chrona Blair's been stalking our music and she even has Maka's minor child songs on her iPod like _The Only Exception, My Immortal, Arms, The Lonely and Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me." _Liz said seriously.

"Damn what happened to you guys last night?" Soul asked from the couch. "I just got to Maka's song and the first line is literally '_this is more than the typical kind of thing, felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh, didn't want to take it slow." _Soul looked up smiling at Kid. "Looks like you did some crazy shit in there man."

Blackstar burst out laughing slapping Kid in the back a couple of times. "I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET LAID, I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU WERE GAY!" Maka blushed a bright read before grabbing a thick book.

"Makaaaaaa~ CHOP!" She screamed slamming the book down on Blackstar's head causing a sickening crack. The group went on with their lives as if nothing happened.

"Three more minutes!" Blair called from the kitchen. She came out then only wearing a towel. "I can take a three minute bath... anyone want to join me?" She asked letting the towel drop. Kid looked away, Chrona talked about how she could not handle it, Blackstar was still out cold, Soul had a major nosebleed and the girls acted like nothing ever happened.

"Blair put some clothes on." Maka said slightly aggravated. Blair sighed and went to put her clothes back on. She came out with two foaming drinks.

Maka and Kid both scrunched their noses at the smell of the drink. Blair handed each of them one before bowing comically. "Drink up nya~!" She said winking at them.

Kid looked over to Maka who looked back at Kid. Maka sighed clanking her glass against Kid's. "Bottoms up."

Kid smiled back a Maka shyly and unconfidently as he eyed the drink. "Yeah, bottoms up..." He said slowly raising the cup to his mouth.

"Oh Lord Death!" Liz said pushing both cups all the way up so they were forced to drink it. After the cups were empty Liz removed them from their mouths causing them to cough and gag slightly. "Here, when will we know what happened?" Liz asked angrily.

"Give it an hour, they should get a head ache then everything should rush back to them." Blair said grabbing the glasses.

"What is that?" Kid asked annoyed.

"You don't want to know. All you need to know is that it works." Blair said shrugging her shoulders. Kid sat on the couch rubbing his head slightly.

"It doesn't help with the hang over... right?" He asked looking at Maka who seemed unfazed.

"Actually..."

"Maka has the best beer gut possible! I swear I get so jealous she has like never had a hang over. Ever." Blair said resting her arm over Maka's shoulder. "Her father was always a drunk so he spent time at bars, where I worked, that's how Maka and I meet. She came to pick up her father saying that she didn't get how he passed out and I said getting drunk was very easy so we ended up in a drinking contest, which at the time I won. But she made it pretty far I was impressed. From there on we had this mutual thing going on and I became the mother she never had!"

"Really?" Kid and Blackstar asked in unison. Soul was still intently reading the lyrics for the songs they were going to sing. Maka nodded. She was about to speak when Blair turned her around to face her.

"I actually haven't gotten to look at you since I came here... Damn you've grown and oh my Lord Death are those B's!" Blair asked gropping her chest. All the boys, minus Chrona, now had nosebleeds. Maka and the girls shrugged it off.

"Yea, I'm getting to your size soon!" Maka said not making a move to remove Blair's hands for she knew it would be useless.

"AND DAT ASS(*1*)!" Blair said smacking Maka's butt. "You have grown sooooooo much!" Blair said hugging Maka.

"Thanks Blair, now will someone get a mop and clean the blood off the floor?"

* * *

After reuniting with Blair she left saying she had some business to take care of. Everyone saw her off, but at that moment was when Maka and Kid got major headaches. They both grabbed their head and groaned in unison. "Witness the magic of Blair!" Liz said pointing at Kid and Maka who stopped groaning and opened their eyes wide to look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Soul asked Liz who just smiled.

"Usually they scream stuff like, 'SHIT WE FORGOT TO USE A CONDOM!' but in this case I believe nothing sexual happened... sadly." Liz said with a slight frown on her face.

"Noope, I still have my virginity... in some places." Maka said to Liz making Kid blush. Liz then grabbed Maka fiercely by the shoulders.

"Bitch tell me what happened!" Liz said. Maka looked to Kid who was suddenly next to her with a protective arm around her waist.

"Should we tease them?" Maka asked. Kid smiled down at her and nodded.

"Wait... YOU NOT GOING TO FUCKING TELL ME!" Liz screamed. Everyone started to complain so Maka just grabbed Kid and left into the next room locking the door.

"I can't believe we tested each other in books and when we got a punishment wrong we had to take off an article of clothing." Kid said with a laugh. Maka sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah sorry for suggesting that." She said blushing. Kid turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, if you never suggested it I would never have had the luxury of kissing you now would I?" He asked kissing each of her cheeks. Maka smiled.

"Maybe we should do this more often?"

* * *

_Last Night After the Book Testing._

_"This is getting soooooooooooo boring! I mean I don't want to fuck you, but I do like the abs you got there." Maka said drunkily pointing at Kid's chest. Kid laughed as he fell back onto the bed lying down next to Maka._

_"Well these things ain't just for show!" He said. "And you my friend do not have what Soul says are 'tiny-tits'. He said poking her bra. Maka laughed and rolled on the bed messing up the sheets a little. Kid then got up and went to the other side of the bed and messed up the sheets a little. Maka raised an eyebrow._

_"The bed would be uneven!" He said annoyed. Maka smiled and ruffled the sheets more. Kid glared at her as he did the same. Maka continued to ruffle the sheets more until they both became tangled in the mess of sheets. Maka laughed with Kid. "At least the bedding is messed up symmetrically!" He said happily. _

_"But you aren't!" Maka said poking his nose._

_"Why?" Kid asked half falling asleep. Maka then kissed the corner of his mouth. _

_"Because I didn't kiss you in the exact center of your mouth!" Kid blushed bright red and attacked her face. Maka then began to kiss Kid back. Soon they had messed up the bed enough to be in the position that they did when they woke up. They fell asleep the moment they broke from the kiss._

__**1) I got that from a photo on deviantart so here is the link!**

** br m/?qh=& section =&global= 1&q=Mak a+is+Mo e#/d4x uoq4**

**JUST REMOVE THE SPACES!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M BACK!**_

_**NaNaNaBATMAAAAAN: I love that song it's on my ipod! I was wondering how to include it into my story and I think I will in one of the last chapters, I'm debating on which song I will use for the last chapter and the chapter before that. I think it will be that song before the epilogue/last chapter! And if you want to know where I get my creativity? My messed up family and me! Most of the crazy shit that happens in these stories is due to my occurances with my family.  
**_

**_Arcananox: Crazy is how I like everything!_**

**_MeisterOfMahem: Don't worry about revewing alot, I consider every review a gem the more gems I have the richer I feel, even if the gems are fake... and I can't use Monster by Paramore because it is in an already existing story that I've read so I can't do it without feeling guilty... and I know love all of the things you mentioned!_**

**_Synk: Laughing out loud... I approve!_**

**_ MysticLion: That isn't the worst of it ;D_**

**_Confetti108: Wait no longer for the next chapter and I feel like Blair would do stuff like what she did in the last chapter._**

**_Lady Island Rose: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, here's the newest one!_**

**_PooperScooper000: I love most of those songs suggestions and I was actually going to use them at another concert!_**

**_IkutoisSmexy: Here is my update!_**

**_Project Shadow: Great! Updated!_**

**_Sakura1221: I love Cinderella, I feel it fits me as well because growing up I never wanted to be a princess, I mean I wore the princes costumes for halloween, but I never really liked them and I only wore the dresses because I felt pretty in them and now I'm ranting on something I shouldn't be ranting on. To sum up my life I have grown to hate princesses because they do NOTHING BUT SIT THERE AND LOOK PRETTY! Ialways wanted to be my own hero and since that song is on my iPod I was getting hate from a lot of people, but oh well a shove to the wall is all they need!_**

**_8fangirl8: Yeah I'm not that cruel to them! Anyway yes their in a relationship and yes the bands know, but does the press?_**

**_Soul Eater Death Scythe: Yeah I would do that because I hate saying those words like in public, mumbling them under my breath when I stub my toe is not in public!_**

**_Guest: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_invisible-and-broken-soul: They are all on my iPod! How I love them so!_**

_Let's Kill Tonight_

Soul was standing right behind the curtain waiting for Kid to come out. "Hey." Kid said running backstage tying his tie as he ran. "Sorry I got caught up talking with Maka I didn't realize the time." Soul smiled slightly and patted Kid's back.

"I think you two did more than talk." He said and turned to the stage before Kid could say anything.

"Kid wh-what does he m-mean by more th-than talk?" Kid turned around to see Chrona and sighed.

"You'll find out later in life." Was all Kid said as he walked out onto the stage waving at the fans in his usual suit. The fangirls were screaming as usual, but Kid let a small smile slip when he heard his biggest fan behind stage screaming his name. He turned slightly and waved at Maka who smiled and waved back. That's when she was attacked by Liz to get dresses and ready for their concert so she quickly left so she wouldn't get to miss anything important.

"HELLO SAN DIEGO!" Soul shouted at the crowd getting a lot of applause. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Soul asked looking up at the stars. The crowd applauded in cheers.

"Well then now why don't we start this thing!" Soul said with a smile. He let Kid start playing on the piano with the settings on slightly to have a pop feel.

"This song is dedicated to two things, Maka Albarn and loads of vodka!" The crowd applauded as Soul moved his hands up and down in a way to encourage them to get excited and to get quiet so they could start the song. Soon guitar then drums joined in and Soul went to the mike.

_Let's drop!  
Yeah  
Come on!  
I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door...(leave me at the front door)_

Maka was in her dressing room yet she was still able to hear the girls scream Soul's name at the suggestive line of the song.

_Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)_

Kid was singing the background in a seductive voice causing all the girls to scream, Maka's eye twitched, but remembered she wrote the song with him and there was no way that she was going to be jealous of some fan that has no chance of getting with him. She saw Kid look at her from the corner of his eye she saw him smirk at her face which probably looked very jealous.

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on!_

"Damn girl are you sure you didn't do some crazy shit in that hotel room?" Liz asked, Maka's face grew bright red as she slammed a book down on Liz's head.

"No!" She said defensively as she heard Kid singing every other line.

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!  
__Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shale it!  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!_

Soul sang with Kid harmonizing in the background as he went up to some girls giving them high-fives and twirling one around in the crowd. "Now you are the jealous one." Maka said feeling Liz tense.

_Your lips tremble  
But your eyes are in a straight stare  
_(_Eyes are in a straight stare)  
We're on the bed, but your clothes are laying right there  
(Laying right there)_

Soul moved away from the crowd winking as he went back to the mic.

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
_(_I could hide)  
Tonight you're falling in love  
(Let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up  
(here we go now)_

Now Soul was jumping up and down next to Chrona and Blackstar who started singing along for the chorus.

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?_

Kid echoed.

_Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
__Now if she moves like this  
__Will you move her like that?_

_COME ON!_

Soul now ran up back to the front of the stage and had the entire audience singing the chorus.

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!  
__Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!  
__Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!  
__Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!_  


Soul then grabbed the mic away from the audience and he pointed towards Kid so he could sing. He sang the background lines now.

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
__I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time!  
I was thinking of ways that you can stay and be mine  
__Your bodies shaking turn me on so I can turn off the lights!_

Soul then returned to center stage for the chorus hearing the fans sing along.

___Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
__Now if she moves like this  
__Will you move her like that?_

___(Come on!)_

_____Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!  
__Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!  
__Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!  
__Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it!_

Soul returned to center stage hearing the audience as he added his own grunts and shake it's here and there. The song ended with a loud applause Soul bowing as well as the rest of the band. "Now I personally like hearing Kid make those sex noises in this song, how many of you ladies agree?" He teased eyeing Maka behind stage to see her reaction. Kid blushed and tried to yell at Soul just to be drowned out by the fangirls and Blackstar's obnoxiously loud laughter. Maka was beat red and had to be held back by Liz so she wouldn't attack Soul.

"Soul you-" Kid began just to be cut of by Soul.

"Make just as equally hot sex noises, god Kid I'm pretty sure everyone knows that.(*1*)" The crowd erupted in more cheers from the screaming fangirls. Before Kid could protest Soul waved his hands to silence the crowd screaming, "HIT IT!" So Kid knew to start the next song. Kid just rolled his eyes as he began to hit the chords on the piano.

_Let's get it on, yeah y'all can come along  
__Everybody drinks on me  
Bought out the bar, just to feel like I'm a star  
Now I'm thanking the academy_

__He sang as he jumped up towards the front of the stage walking around and high-fiving the screaming girls.

_Missed my ride home  
__Lost my iPhone  
__I wouldn't have it any other way  
__If you're with me let me hear you say!_

__Soul backed away from the screaming girls to go back to center stage. Kid joined in on him singing.

_I like it like that!  
__Hey!  
__Windows down, chillin' with the radio on  
__I like it like that!  
__Damn sun so hot  
__Make the girls take it all of_

__The girls started to scream in ways Maka had never heard girls scream. "What the hell are they having like orgasms from the noises Soul is making when he sings?" Liz asked Maka in a joking matter when they heard Stein roll up behind them.

"Yes, they probably are." He said all to seriously.

_I like it like that!  
__Yeah! One more time  
I could never get enough  
Oh everybody, sing it right back!  
I like it like that!  
_

__The girls sang back _I like it like that_ Soul giving off a sly smirk as he moved into the next part of the song.

_Till the break of dawn  
__Yeah party on the lawn,  
__Whistle as the girls walk by  
__If the cops roll up?_ (_So what?)  
Pour the cops a cup  
Cause everyone's here tonight!_

__Kid whistled loud into the microphone cause the girls to scream, almost drowning out the _So What._

_Call a taxi  
Pack the backseat  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
If you're with me let me hear you say  
_

__Soul then started to sing the chorus just to have the rest of the audience join in.

_I like it like that!  
__Hey windows down  
__Chillin' with the radio on  
__I like it like that  
Damn sun so hot  
Make the girls take it all off  
I like it like that  
Yeah one more time!  
I could never get enough  
Oh everybody sing it right back  
I like it like that!_

__The audience continued to do as Soul complied as he added some Oh's and Like that's when they sang. That's when he gave the mic to Blackstar. Blackstar through his arm around Soul as he started to rap.

_Oh my homie brought the booze  
I like it like that  
Cause the girls playing beer pong in the back  
We havin' fun partyin' till the break of dawn  
Go have a cup I don't know what people waiting' on  
And I'm gonna want a girl I can take on_

__At this moment he pointed to all the girls then to Tsubaki backstage. Maka, Patty, and Liz laughed at her bright red cheeks.

_In the zone  
__Where I think I had lost my phone  
__Youcould by lookin' at a party straight crack  
__And I don't worry about girls cause  
_"_I like it like!"  
_

__Soul sang the last part ending Blackstars rap as he threw the mic to Kid who caught it with ease.

_Relax baby at my grandma's house  
__Go leave your clothes over there  
That's grandma's couch  
I be filmin' her friends too  
Get'em back on that  
Double D chicks hangin'  
I got racks and racks like..._

__This is when someone threw a Black bra at Kid (*2*) who watched it fall to the stage with shock written on his face. He continued to rap as Blackstar walked over to it and put it on adjusting his fake boobs causing everyone to laugh.

_I'm reppin like Charice as a superstar  
__I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the Hooker bar  
__You like cartoons?  
__I'll make you're heart melt  
__Click the seat belt breathe  
__I LIKE IT LIKE THAT! (you like it like that?)_

__Soul sang over Kid as he finished his rap grabbing the audience's attention once again.

_Hey windows down, chill in with the radio on  
__I like it like that, damn sun so hot make the girls take it all off  
__I like it like that, Yeah one more time!  
__I could never get enough!  
__Oh everybody sing it right back, I like it like that!  
_

__He sang finishing the song with a big bang. Soul then walked over to Blackstar and took the bra off of him and held it up to the audience causing everyone to laugh. "Okay just pointing out, who ever threw this was really sweaty." (*2.5*)

1) I got that idea from what a friend told me when we were making strange grunting noises after a volley ball game we were in because whenever we fell for a ball or spiked we made noises like that and our guy friend came over to us after the game and asked if we were having a who could make the sexier sex noise contest...

2) Went to a concert recently... that happened.

3) That's what they said... after the concert

OH MY JESUS I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, I'M SO SORRY PLUS I JUST HATE HAVING TO MAKE THOSE WAIT IF THEY WANT TO READ THIS STORY RAWR!

AND AN ANNOUNCEMENT AS TO WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING YOU CAN CHOSE! PICK OX OR KIM AND SEND ME IT IN A REVIEW AND THAT WILL DECIDE WHICH ROUTE THIS STORY WILL TAKE!


	12. Chapter 12

_CrimsonDeath413: 1 vote for Ox and here is the next chapter!  
Guest: 1 vote for kim, and I personally don't find her a bitch, I just needed someone to be a bitch in this story and she fit the part  
symmetry-is-key: that makes two votes for kim and I am in love with like every single one of these songs... like everyone of them so YAY FOR GOOD MUSIC! and thanks for loving the story and Kim will surely get her ass kicked, don't worry  
NightwingIronman: 3 votes for kim, and way to take the bald man's side  
emily: 4 votes for kim... i guess ;D  
Hishiko-Chan1999: IM SORRY NO BOTH! BUT I WISH I COULD DO BOTH!  
Confetti108: That sucks man, hopefully your email gets sorted out and stuff and that makes 4 votes kim, wow y'all must really dislike kim...  
MeisterofMayhem: Maybe dear child HEY IS THAT A HURRICANE I SEE COMING?  
SanityisfortheWEAK: God soullllllllllllll  
Guest: HERE IT IS!  
Purple Giraffe: Paramore  
__Guest: I shall!_

_**Who'd Have Known**_

The guys decided to walk off the stage (which is what Soul considered is swagger walk) and went towards to girls who were just coming on stage. In unison the boys bowed to the girls as they walked onto the stage which caused the audience to whistle, laugh and cheer in approval. Liz scoffed before bumping playfully into Soul. Tsubaki blushed, Patty laughed her butt off before ruffling Chrona's hair and then there was Maka. Maka raised an eyebrow at Kid before sticking her tongue out at him playfully which caused Kid to chuckle a little. "Don't worry Maka I'll give your tongue special attention when the concerts over." He teased causing her to blush. "Good luck, have fun love." Kid said before winking and getting off stage. Liz saw the whole thing and went to the mic.

"Oh damn everyone, I see tension growing on this stage. MAKA GET YO ASS OVA HERE AND RAP FOR THESE LOVELY PEOPLE!" This caused the audience to freak out, Maka even saw one of them foaming at the mouth a little, which freaked her out slightly. Maka shook her head before holding out her hand towards Liz who threw the mic at her. She had her head down as she caught it and looked up again to begin the song. The drums and guitar began in the background as Maka sang and ooh or two to get the song moving before she looked up at the audience and began to sing.

_This is more than the typical kind of thing  
__Felt the joints in my bones when you were touching me  
__OH-OH didn't wanna take it slow_

She sang as she moved her hand up and down the side of her body seductively winking at the audience to get a scream from both genders in response. Liz gave a New York City Taxi whistle(*1*) when Maka proceeded to sing.

_In the days, going crazy I can barely think  
__You're replayin' in my brain, find it hard to sleep  
__OH-OH  
__Waiting for my phone to blow_

She sand as she went over to the center of the stage and began to rap which made Kid very proud.

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_  
_Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing_  
_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_  
_Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour  
OH-OH  
I can't seem to let you go!_

Kid just watched every other boy in his band's mouths drop. He just stood there and applauded. "That's my girl!" He yelled to get a side look from Maka.

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

She sang making a come on sign to the audience as she went to sing and dance with Liz.

_What's the time, such a crime_  
_Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón_  
_Just to calm my nerves, uh oh_  
_Poppin' bottles by the phone_  
_Oh yeah_

She then went back to center stage and began to slide her feet back and forth in a more complex moon walk.

_Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_  
_That's enough, call me up_  
_Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh_  
_I don't even think you know, no no_

She then went to the audience and went to give out high-fives. She let a little girl sing the next chorus with her.

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

"NICE!" Maka complimented the girl before going into the next rapping part.

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_  
_Everything you say is like go with the view_  
_Business on the front, party in the back_  
_Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?_

_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_  
_I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_  
_I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio_

She then moved back to center stage and put the mic on the stand before dipping it, and dancing with the mic as she sang.

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio_

Maka ended her grand dancing event with the mic and stand as she sang the last part of the song.

_When you gonna call_  
_Don't leave me broken hearted_  
_I've been waiting up_  
_Let's finish what we started, oh oh_  
_I can't seem to let you go_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!_

All the music ended suddenly at the last note and the crowd applauded madly for the group of girls. They all bowed, Liz giving kisses here and there whited irked Soul. "Someone's jealous~" Blackstar taunted.

"Looks like Tsubaki just got a love letter." Soul replied.

"WHAT?!" Blackstar yelled aggravated.

"Nobody better touch Patty..." The boys heard a violent like, strong, creepy, yet familiar voice say. They turned around to see Chrona not in a corner, looking... jealous?

"Oh damn." Soul said seriously creeped out. As the next song started to play which involved Maka swaying her hips back and forth to the guitar in the background. She then flipped over to the edge of the stage as she began to sing.

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

__

She sang flipping her hair as if it were obvious.

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy of clothes_

She said as she went over to Liz and started to dance next to her as she played guitar.

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

Soul looked at Kid suspiciously along with the rest of the band. "Dude... this story sounds familiar..." Blackstar said.

"I know." Kid replied. "Its perfect revenge to rub in her face, no?" He asked. Soul smirked as he remembered this little faze in Kid's life. "I can't wait to teach her how to ride, she said I could teach her how to ride a skateboard in between our next concert." He said happily.

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV_

__Maka sang making hand movements as if she were outraged as she returned to center stage.

_She called up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man she turned down_

She said turning her head to the side in a "sucks for you" manner causing the guys to laugh.

_He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his GUITAR, PIANO, DRUMS!  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
_

Each girl yelled the interment their favorite guy from the other band played. The guys continued to laugh and cheer from the sidelines.

"What, no shootout for the managers?" Stein asked behind them.(*1*) But before anyone could respond they saw Maka jump out into the crowd and go crowd surfing as Liz improvised some guitar parts while Maka was out on the crowd.

"Dude..." Blackstar said. "That looks fun..."

Maka returned to stage getting a loud scream of approval from the audience. She began to sing again.

_Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends_

She said making a crying face as she made the 'boo-boo' symbol with her hands.

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
_

Maka said putting her hand to her chest where she thought the soul should be. She then ran up next to Tsubaki and started jamming out with her drums as she sang.

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world?_

She paused for dramatic affect causing the audience to whoop and cheer. "EVERYBODY! Repeat after me." She yelled at the audience. "_I'm with the skater boy..."_  
The audience repeated her singing only much worse. "_I said see you later boy!" _She sang as she went to pull out the guys from the other band grabbing Kid first. "_I'll be backstage after the show..." _The audience repeated. "_I'll be at a studio..." _The audience repeated her getting more excited at the sight of the other band coming back onstage. "_Singing the song we wrote..." _The audiences echoed her as Maka moved the mic in-between her and Kid so they could both sing into it. Smirking they sang the last line in harmony. "_About a girl you used to know..."_


	13. Chapter 13

**AkiraSaphire: Keep rocking on... I see what you did there! Anyway I love how you've read all of my soul eater stories and loved them, you're the best!  
deaththegirlkitty: Don't worry girl, Imma continue and Avril is an awesome singer!  
KinMetaru (Guest) : You shall learn what goes on next... NOW~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Deathscatwifey8 (Guest) : Really? That always warms my heart knowing that people go back and reread my stories with the same excitement as they did the first time. I love rereading fan fictions that I find amazing and I can't believe you find this fan fiction to be one of those! And I am also quit happy to have learned that I have influenced you taste in music ;D  
88KazzydaughterofDeathTheKid 88: Your review made me laugh. "Damn I love that last freakin song" so do I, so do I...  
Guest : I just find that line to make absolutely no sense at all  
Meisterofmayhem (Guest) : Who wants to stop the hurricane though? I want kid to set all of my zippers free, I don't know about you though...  
Guest: Thanks, I know it's cool  
gummi-o-death (Guest): No problem girl  
Tearful Shadows: Maybeeeeeeeee... yet maybe not  
Psyka (Guest): Here is the update!  
AminaNoir: Well wait no more!  
Have a Nice Dream: Omld i'm using that from now on so THANK KAMI I'VE UPDATED!  
Purple Giraffe (Guest): I love it when people have the same music taste as me  
DIGIKO12: Okay then!  
MeisterofMayhem (Guest): I shall try and make your month once again!  
Confetti108: CHECK IT OUT GIRL!  
Hishiko-Chan1999: I shall consider A-Team but I'm sorry, I live with a hardcore one directioner and I have sworn on the bible not to have any single one of their songs in this fix, I'm sorry.  
**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING!**

_Set Fire To The Rain_

They didn't even wait for the crowd to finish their applause before jumping (literally) into the next song. Kid ran across the stage into a slide that caused him to be pushed up near the piano (*1*). At least 99.9% of the crowd screamed. Including the guys. I'll let you take that in a moment; the guys fangirled at Kid. He then began to play the piano delicately.

_How Can You See Into My Eyes  
__Like Open Doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb...  
_

Patty and Chrona began to add some intense guitar in the background. Tsubaki adding some intense background sounds as well with her drums surprisingly.

_Without a Soul... (Ahh)  
__My Spirit Sleeping Somewhere Cold!  
__Until you find it there and lead  
__It... back... home_

Everything got quiet except for that one awkward 'Woo!'. Then everyone went into head banging mode, dancing around the stage like idiots as Soul began to sing. Maka ran to Liz so they could sing the girl parts together.

_Wake Me Up!  
Wake Me Up Inside  
__I Can't Wake Up  
Wake Me Up Inside  
Save Me!  
Call My Name and Save Me From The Dark  
Wake Me Up  
Bid My Blood To Run  
I Can't Wake Up  
Before I Come Undone  
Save Me  
Save Me From The Nothing I've Become  
_

Maka strolled up back to center stage dropping down into a crouch quickly when she sang so she slowly moved up swaying her hips from side to side, hand playing around with her hair.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

She help up her hands for silence and then jumped right back into the chorus a second later.

_Wake Me Up!  
Wake Me Up Inside  
__I Can't Wake Up  
Wake Me Up Inside  
Save Me!  
Call My Name and Save Me From The Dark  
Wake Me Up  
Bid My Blood To Run  
I Can't Wake Up  
Before I Come Undone  
Save Me  
Save Me From The Nothing I've Become_

Maka then ran to the audience kneeling down right before them as they went out to go and touch her in disbelief. She continued on singing.

_Bring me to life_  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

Maka then went back to the stage to hold the mic stand in one hand and to run the other through her hair as she sang.

F_rozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling _  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

She sang holding the note with all of her breath letting Soul and Kid come in to switch on and off on the rap/singing part. ((**Kid **Soul _Maka_)).

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**  
**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_got to open my eyes to everything_  
**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**  
**_Don't let me die here_**  
**There must be something more**  
_Bring me to life_

Maka then went to dance singing straight into Soul's face the chorus. They sang it together almost screaming into each other's faces, but laughing all the same.

_Wake me up_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_ I can't wake up_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_Save me_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_Wake me up_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_I can't wake up_  
_Before I come undone_  
_Save me_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Maka then turned back to the crowd as she sang the last parts of the song with Soul.

_Bring me to life_  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _  
_Bring me to life_

The crowd went ballistic and Maka did a comical bow as Soul walked up to the microphone and told the audience, "Don't get to excited, it will inflate little miss Tiny-Tits' ego." Maka glared at Soul before throwing a random book at his face which caused the audience to scream louder.

"Don't encourage me to do that again, or else he might not have any brain cells left after this tour." She said simply into the mic. Liz laughed.

"Who said he ever actually had brain cells?" She asked. Maka almost snorted at Liz's serious tone.

"Anyway..." Maka signaled Kid to start the next song. He nodded in recognition as he signaled for everyone else to be ready for the next song. That's when Blackstar grabbed the mic and jumped up to the center of the stage.

I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways  
I'm tryna bathe my eyy in your milky way  
I'm a legend I'm irreverent I'll be reverend  
I'll be so faaaaa-ar up  
We dont give a fuuuh-uh-uck

Blackstar slide across the stage as Soul made himself more prominent by walking towards the center of the stage and singing the next part.

**Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy  
You are not invited to the other side of sanity  
They callin me an alien a big headed astronaut  
Maybe its because yo boy Yeezy get ass a lot**

Maka then walked in front of Soul swaying her hips to the beat of the music. She walked towards Kid's side of the stage.

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil could you be an angel?_

She asked as she began to dance with Kid at the piano. She saw Liz jamming out with Soul in the corner of her eye.

_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_

Maka twirled one last time around Kid as she sauntered back towards the center of the stage.

_They say... Be afraid  
__You're not like the others  
__Futuristic lover  
__Different DNA  
__They don't understand you..._

Maka bent down to the crowd high-fiving and interacting with the audience as she began to sing again.

_You're from a whole other world  
__A different dimension  
__You open my eyes  
__And I'm ready to go l  
Lead me into the light!_

Maka did an amazing back flip away from the crowd causing everyone to scream as she went into the next chorus.

_Kiss Me Ki-ki-kiss me!  
__Infect me with your lovin'  
__Fill me with your poison  
__Take me, ta-ta-take me  
__Wanna be a victim  
__Ready for abduction_

Maka then backed up so that Kid and Soul could come in and holy fuck could they dance. Kid was spinning around on his back just to land on his head while Soul did this freakish hip hop routine that made him look as if he was controlled by crazy movements. It was like an extremely realistic version of a robot, so realistic you could only imagine Soul was a robot.

_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial_

The crowd was literally foaming at the mouth when they danced, and when they were finished and Maka began singing again you almost couldn't hear her over the roar of the crowd.

_Your so supersonic_  
_Wanna feel your powers_  
_Stun me with your lasers_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_  
_Every move is magic_

Maka tosses the mic to Liz who began to sing the next part as Maka went cartwheeled up closer to the people as she began to twirled around at a rapid pace on her foot before she lurched forward into what looked like a cartwheel, but she kept one foot on the ground so her body kept on spinning on that one foot. Maka continued to do dance moves which seemed to defy all physics.

_Your from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

Maka took the mic back from Liz just so they could dance, ridiculously of course with absolutely no skill, next to each other in that goofy way girls do things as Maka continued to sing.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison  
__Take me, ta-ta-take me  
__Wanna be a victim  
__Ready for abduction_

__Maka returned to center stage as she sang the next part of the song.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch are foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

__She bit her lip to hide a satisfied smile when she stepped back and let the next part go...

I know a bar out in mars

Kid said, and dear god did the girls Flip. A. Shit.

Where they driving spaceships instead of cars  
Cop a prada space suit about the stars  
Getting stupid hah straight up out the jars  
Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck  
Tell me whats next? Alien sex.  
Imma disrobe you  
Then Imma probe you  
See I abducted you  
So I tell you what to do

Liz and Maka were laughing so hard at the audiences reaction it was some what hard for ten to sober up and sing, but they were able to do it anyway.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_"_ALL TOGETHER NOW!" Maka screamed so the audience new they could sing as loud as they wanted along to the song.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

__Maka handed the mic to a random girl to sing the next couple of lines.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch are foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

Maka took the mic back as she walked back to center stage.

_Extraterrestrial_  
_Extraterrestrial  
__Boy, you're an alien  
__Your touch are foreign  
__It's supernatural  
__Extraterrestrial_

__She finished the song in a giant uproar as the audience screamed in excitement for their band. "We had fun playing for you guys tonight, hop you enjoyed us and we can't wait to play here again... GOOD NIGHT!" Soul said, yelling the last part as the audience gave out a final cheer of happiness as the band ran off stage brimming with pride.

**1) Okay go to youtube, look up "sytycd I got you" the part where he slides up to kiss the girl... that is the slide thing kid does across the stage.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I feel like this story moved the relationship too quickly, so I thought why not have a fluffy, nice KiMa chapter for y'all? ENJOY!**

**MADRevenge: Don't worry child! I give thee more...!  
MoonWatersLight: That sounds like a good song, but the story is kind of coming to it's end soon and I already have all the songs I need for the remaining concerts and such, but thanks for the suggestion, I will listen to it!  
gingerkidz99: They are all beautiful songs sweet heart  
MeisterofMayhem: Why thank you, I am glad you find me good as always, and I know, I think I will incorporate that exact move (including the kiss) into their last concert... ;D  
AkiraSaphire: DUDE MY MOM THINKS I'M INSANE WHEN I LAUGH AT FANFICTIONS TOO *insert internet high-five here* AND I LOVE THAT YOU FIND THIS ENTERTAINING!  
Hishiko-Chan1999: I know that song, it's an awesome song, but I don't think I'll use it though... sorry...  
ShadowAlchemist503: Yay! Thanks for reading them all, and I'm glad you like my musical taste!  
AminaNoir: It is alright to sing along child!  
**

_First of the Year (Equinox)_

Stein was rolling up and down the band's van... don't question it, just understand that Stein was rolling up and down... in a spinning chair... in their band RV... Maka didn't understand how it was possible either really considering the bumpy road they were on and the fact that there was almost NO SPACE IN THE ISLE OF THE RV! "Don't doubt it, just accept it." She heard a soft, masculine voice whisper in her ear. The breath on her ear made her shiver as she turned slightly to see Kid smiling down at her. He handed her a warm tea before sitting down next to her. Maka adjusted them so she was lying on kids chest as his hand was wrapped lazily across her waste. She was lying comfortably in-between his legs(*1*). When she was comfortable she heard someone snickering from in front of her.

"Why isn't that cute?" She saw Stein stop in front of them smiling kind of creepily and Maka causing her to bury herself more protectively into Kid.

"I know right..." Liz said, somehow appearing out of nowhere right behind of Stein as if she magically came out of his back. "Most precious... they'd have cute children." Liz continued.

"Liz..." Maka warned puffing out her cheeks defensively. She heard Kid chuckle.

"They would look cute... especially if they had their mothers eyes." Kid said playing with her hair lovingly. Maka blushed as she tried to glare at Kid, but he just ended up chuckling more.

"That's one for the photo albums..." Patty added as she took a picture. "Now all we need to did is get a photo album..."

"I've got one!" Marie said from the front of the van as it was her turn to drive. "I already took some pictures of you guys... Lord Death its as if Cupid decided to make a personal visit to all of our concerts." Marie said as Tsubaki came out with a photo album decorated in colorful pink fuzzy lovely dove, Marie looking stuff.

"Look at this guys! The first page is literally Kid and Maka behind stage, holding To Kill A Mockingbird with a slightly blushing face on Maka." Tsubaki said. Patty began to laugh.

"Marie, how the hell did you take that?" Liz asked in shock.

"DON'T JUDGE! I'M A VERY LONELY WOMAN!" Marie yelled from the front seat.

"GIRL, TEACH ME YO' WAYS!" Liz yelled as she ran up to the front of the bus. Tsubaki and the rest of the group was looking at the book when suddenly the van stopped causing Stein to roll to the front of the bus and almost slam against the window.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked from the floor.

"It seems we have just lost our engine..." Marie said as she began to pull out a map. "But good news is, we are about 1 mile away from a mall complex and 1.2 miles away from an auto-repair shop... We could call them over or we could get them ourselves. Marie suggested folding the map up again.

"Let's go, I can't stand being trapped on this bus with these morons for so long." Soul said.

"Oh please, you know you love us." Liz said rolling her eyes at Soul before exiting out of the van followed by Marie, Stein, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Chrona, Patty and Soul. Maka went up before Kid held her back down.

"Hold on, I want to enjoy this peace and quiet for a moment." He said nuzzling into her hair. After about thirty seconds they heard Soul yelling at them to hurry up. Kid sighed before he let go of Maka. "It was fun while it lasted." He said. "Go outside I want to get something, I'll meet you there in a second." Maka nodded before getting out of the van.

"Girl I can't let you be in a bus with a man alone, do you know what your father would do to me?" Liz asked.

"Remove your ovaries in the most painful way possibly." Tsubaki said.

"Make you eat giraffe poop!" Patty supplied.

"Dissect you?" Stein suggested.

"NO HE WOULD HANG ME BY MY TITS IN FRONT OF A BAR OF ALL HORNY DRUNK MEN!" Liz said as if it were the most likely answer. After everyone started walking Stein spoke.

"Sadly that is the most logical answer..." Liz shivered at the thought. Maka was going to say something when she felt she was being picked up off her feet.

"AH!" She screamed in shock before hearing Kid's all to familiar chuckle.

"GET BACK HERE!" Soul yelled. "WE COULD USE A RIDE TO YOU KNOW!" Maka looked around her to see Kid was carrying her bridal style, on his back was a tter if you do skateboard and he was riding on one as well.

"Thought I could give you a lift... it would be much faster this way." He said giving her a small smile. Maka laughed slightly.

"This is so cool! Can you teach me how to do this?" She asked.

"Why do you think I brought a second skateboard?" Kid asked sarcastically. Maka puffed out her cheeks again, sticking her tongue out at Kid who just chuckled to himself.

* * *

They arrived at the mall complex area 15 minutes later, ahead of the other group. "Come on!" Maka said excitedly as she pulled Kid to an area that was mostly flat ground where she could learn how to skateboard with ease. Kid almost tripped as Maka pulled him along. She picked out the perfect spot to learn how to skateboard and turned to Kid, determination and excitement in her eyes.

"Here you go, this is Sebastian, because who doesn't need a demon butler skateboard named Sebastian (*1*)?" Kid asked as he removed the skateboard from his back and handed it to Maka.

"By the end of this, I will be one hell of a skateboarder." She said with a mischievous smile. Kid smirked at her before he put his skateboard on his back. "Now this is how you stand, and get moving..." He said as he stood behind her. He put his hands on her hips as he steadied her on the skateboard directing her feet by pointing with his hands (obviously after removing one from her waste so he could point). Maka nodded determined.

"Alright, so I can stand on this thing... now how do I move?" She asked. Kid nodded as he went in front of her.

"What you do is you move your front foot slightly foreword so it's pointing the same way as the skateboard and you push off with your back foot." Kid instructed. Maka went to try, but she began to fall so Kid caught her as the skateboard went out from underneath her into the gate behind them. Kid chucked slightly.

"Almost... " He said letting go of Maka to get the skateboard again. "But this time, maybe I'll hold your hands and pull you along so you can learn how to get balanced first." He suggested. Maka nodded determined as she got back on the skateboard.

* * *

One hour later, and Maka, was skateboarding around with actually competitive skill, Kid was proud of his work. "Maka, you're doing great!" He cheered her on, as she turned skateboarded past him at a high speed. "But you might want to slow down!" He instructed.

"That's the problem!" Maka yelled at him. As she turned around on the skateboard to avoid people. "I don't know how to!" She yelled in distressed as she skateboarded straight into Kid, knocking the both of them on the ground. Both of them laughed slightly before really noticing their position. Maka fell directly on top of Kid, in a way that if she layer her head down it would rest right under his chin. He hands were also on his chest. Kid was laying down underneath Maka and the way they were placed he could look into her eyes perfectly, the sun framing her head in the most symmetrical way possible, his hands were lazily holding her waste as he was attempting to catch her before.

Neither of them realized it until they were an inch apart, but they started moving closer to each other. They haven't really kissed since that drunken night so this would technically be there first. Maka bit her lip wanting to kiss him, but not really sure whether it would be the right time. Kid on the other hand, thought the image of her biting her lip was adorable, and went up to kiss her softly on the lips. The kiss was soft, it was loving, it was sweet and it was the most blissful thing either teenager has ever felt. Kid ended it a moment after it began looking up at Maka in that unsure way of his, even though you know he did not regret his decision. Maka smiled down at him before she was going to kiss him again they were interrupted.

"Having sex on the sidewalk... what have I taught you?" Liz asked shaking her head. Maka blushed and tried to get up, but she felt Kid's hands firmly wrap around her waste.

"What if we're comfortable here?" He asked.

"Then I'll shower you two in rubbers." She said seriously. Kid sighed knowing that she probably had a whole supply hidden somewhere and was waiting to throw them at the pair.

"NO DON'T MOVE!" They heard Marie saying in the background. "Lord Death, I should just create a photo album specifically for you two..." She said seriously as she took a picture. Maka and Kid blushed as they fully got up. Maka shyly looked away, but Kid grabbed her hand in a reassuring way that made Maka feel all warm inside as if she could melt. She looked up at Kid as she felt his thumb trace calming circles on the back of her hand. He gave her a smile, but she also noticed the slight blush that tainted his cheeks.

"Alright calm your tits fair Romeo and Juliet, I got news on thunder bitches." Liz said (*2*). Maka was going to argue with Liz neil she heard the mention of the bands name.

"What's the news?" Kid asked.

"They got a concert tonight right by where we preformed a few days ago. Youtube is streaming it live, we can watch it tonight to prepare for our next concert to totally take them down." Soul said behind Liz.

"WE'LL BREAK THEIR NECKS LIKE A GIRAFFE!" Patty yelled in victory. Tsubaki gave a silent, girly, yet ninja deadly nod.

"THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE A GOD LIKE ME!" Blackstar yelled all the way from the top of a lamp-post.

"WE SHALL RIP OFF THEIR FAKE TITS THROUGH OUR MUSIC!" Liz said as she wrapped her arms around Patty, Tsubaki and Marie.

"We shall rip apart their hearts..." Marie said evilly.

"We shall dissect their hearts." Stein added.

"Let's fucking murder them." Everyone went silent as they turned to see Chrona looking slightly creepy. "Di-did I s-saw something w-wrong?" He asked quickly as he began to curl up into his shyness.

"NO THAT WAS PERFECT!" Patty screamed.

"And on other good news, our van is fixed, shall we go back to the tour bus?" Stein asked.

* * *

The Thunder Witches concert was about to start in 10 minutes, they had it pulled up on the giant t.v. scream in the tour bus which had access to youtube. Almost everyone was sitting in the living room staring at the screen, joking around and talking about how stupid the band was...

Almost everyone.

Maka on the other hand was pacing in the bus bathroom as she looked into the mirror scared out of her wits. What if they were better then her? What if she could not beat them? What if she could no longer support her band? What if they all left her? What if Kid- A knock on the door silenced her train of thought.

"Can I come in?" An all to familiar male voice asked. Maka opened the door before he could even finish his sentence. Kid entered the already small bathroom and leaned against the door as he looked at Maka. "Your nervous..." He said. "Why?"

"I'm not nervous, Kid it's nothing, you-"

"Stop lying." He said seriously. As he looked her dead in the eye. "I know this side of you. Right now your being the shy, scared, child Maka that's afraid of losing what she loves most... isn't it? I've cared for you for so long not to have noticed." Kid said as he reached out to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"You take that much care in noticing those things about me?" She asked as she leaned her head into his hand.

"That's what you get when you stay by the side of the girl you love isn't it?" He asked her as he kissed a tear that threatened to fall from her face.

"Kid, I don't want to see it, I'm- I feel like I'm not going to be good enou-" Before Maka could finish her sentence Kid picked her up, pushed her against the bathroom door and kissed her with the most intense emotion possibly that if he wasn't holding her up and if her mouth wasn't covered she would have done some indecent things to Kid. He broke off the kiss to get some air as he leaned is head n the crook of her neck. His breath tickled her neck as she tried to slow down her rapid breathing, which only seemed to pick up in pace when Kid pressed a delicate kiss right on the base of her neck. Maka bit her lip to keep her moan within her mouth as Kid kissed up her neck and jawline. He looked her dead in the eye, his gold eyes melting her with an intensity Maka was not used to.

"Shut up will you? I are good enough, far better than anyone I have ever known, so much as that I would trust you with my life. I hope you realize you probably deserve far better, that you are far more precious and important than anything in this universe, especially to us, your family, your friends... the people who... who love you..." He said the last part shyly as he looked up into her eyes.

"You said 'that's what you get when you stay by the side of the girl you love' before right... so you..." She asked looking at him.

"Put the pieces together Maka." Kid encouraged. Maka smiled down at Kid before lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Why am I in love with a boy whose lips taste so amazing against mine?" Maka asked as she looked at Kid. A playful, happy glint in her eyes.

"AND WHY MUST YOU TWO BE DOING YOUR LOVE CONFESSIONS IN THE BATHROOM?! I AM A HORMONAL GIRL ON HER PERIOD WHO HAS TO PEE, SO IF YOUR NOT OUT IN 10 SECONDS I WILL PEE MY BLOODY PISS ALL OVER YOUR BEDS!" Maka and Kid looked at each other fearfully before scrambling out of the bathroom hand in hand.

**1) Sebastian... get the reference!**

**2) I've been waiting to use calm your tits, Romeo and Juliet and Thunder Bitches throughout this entire story for a good week.**

**SLIGHTLY DIRTY HEAD CANNON TIME!: I believe Kid is a monstrous kisser. I believe that Kid's rough kisses literally make a girl want to have sex with him on the spot because I mean, (I'm speaking to all of you ladies out there) can you imagine being pushed up against a wall and ferociously kissed by kid like that? **


End file.
